Toy Not To Be Used
by XxblackblossomxX
Summary: Sakura is a new student at Konoha University. Sasuke Uchiha ,the playboy , has taken an interest into Sakura. Will Sasuke keep going after her when she pushes him away or will Sakura let him in enough to know about her haunting past?
1. The meeting and the Deal

Toy not to be used 

Chapter 1

Alrighty pplz this is my first fanfic so don't be to harsh ok?

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto (even though I would be more than happy too.)

Today is Sakura's first day of school in the university .She only knows Naruto and she is going to the same university as Naruto (I know huh -.-).

* * *

"Oh great just great my first day of school in Konoha University and I'm going to be late man this sucks" she said.

She was practically putting on anything she could see in her reach. She reached out and put on a pink and black shirt that stopped half way down her stomach, some black skinny jeans, a thin leather jacket and a pair of black vanz.

She grabbed her back pack and ran to her motorcycle and put her helmet on as she was riding to the university like her life depended on it her long bubblegum pink hair swayed in the wind making her hair seem almost like silk flowing in the air.

"KUSO! IM GOING TO BE LATE!" She screamed.

As she was running to her homeroom she slowed down and opened the door seeing someone she least expected.

"Naruto-nii- I mean Naruto what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hmm oh Sakura-one-" he was interrupted by Sakura.

"Don't Naruto remember our secret" she said.

"Right I forgot heh" said Naruto with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Sakura-chan are you still pursuing that doctor thingy and having a band?"

"Well yes I still am Naruto why?"

"Oh just w-"

All of a sudden fan girls popped out of nowhere and screamed out "SASUKE-KUN!"

"Ow! Damn it! Shut up! I hate fan girls who obsess over some stupid boy!

Suddenly a new voice was heard… A huskier voice, a voice that would make any girl melt.

'All except me though' thought Sakura. The voice spoke "Is that so? Tell me pinkie do you think I'm just a boy?"

Sakura turned around to see a teen who looked about her age he had raven hair, deep onyx eyes the body physic of a god and a face that any male model would sell their souls for but it still didn't affect her.

"First of all, pinkie isn't my name it's Sakura sound it out if you need to SA-KU-RA. Second of all, I don't see what's all that important about you who ever you are"

Sasuke was extremely surprised he never thought a girl, no a woman, would ever talk to him like that. She looked at him with those piercing emerald eyes that almost put him in a trance. Of course being an Uchiha he resisted this and responded to her comment.

"Hmm is that what you think? Well then tell me something if you think I'm worthy enough for a response from you… Do you like my eyes?"

He looked at Naruto and saw an expression on his face he'd never seen before. It was filled with fear and was staring directly at Sakura.

'What the hell is this teme thinking? Do I like his eyes what a stup- wait those eyes they're just like his!' Sakura answered as coldly as she could.

"No in fact I hate them! And if you ever bother me don't!"

She walked away out of the homeroom class not caring if she was going to be late anymore. To think she actually missed that huge detail! Those eyes she should have noticed! She sighed a strained sigh. She was lost in her own train of thought then she felt something or someone pull on her arm. She turned around and saw -

She looked at the raven haired man with udder hatred. This thought seemed to interest the onyx eyed man and in a way amuse him. Sakura saw this and was disgusted 'Good thing no one is around to notice this' she thought to herself. Then the onyx eyed man pushed the emerald eyed woman to a wall preventing her from escaping.

"You have some nerve showing me up like that." he smirked " Of course that wont keep you unpunished you aren't like other girls" said Sasuke. (Yup we're back to their names -.-)

"Well if you hadn't noticed im not a tomboy nor a as you say girly-girl I'm a punker that's all" replied Sakura trying to sound emotionless.

"Hmm maybe I should get to know the more feminine part of you" said Sasuke with a perverted smile on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about S-" Sakura muffled out since Sasuke was kissing her.

She then felt a hand pick up her leg 'I-I-Is he feeling me up? That damn man I won't allow this to go any further' as Sasuke was reaching for Sakura's bra strap she raised her fist and punched Sasuke right in the face. Sasuke flinched and felt blood drip from his mouth.

"If you ever and I mean EVER do that again I'm going to kick your ass all the world and BACK!

She then walked away from Sasuke as fast as she could *KUSO ! DAMN THAT UCHIHA TO HELL!*

"How can I stay away from you when you are so interesting" he said smirking while wiping of the blood.

'She is something that's for sure good thing I moved out of my parents' house or I won't be able to be alone with her …' Sasuke thought to himself. As he was walking back to class he heard his annoying fan girls scream his name. They are so damn annoying that it made him really want to hit them but he didn't hit girls and doesn't want to waste his time with them. They surrounded him as he got into the class room. He looked to his right and saw Sakura with Naruto. What is her relationship with him and what does she see in Naruto?

* * *

Sakura turned around and she saw him smirking at her and she turned away with disgust 'Oh just great he's going to start stalking me why do I always get the ego maniacs ?'. Sakura turned back to Naruto and realized something.

"Hey Naruto you finally got those whiskers tattooed to your cheeks?" asked Sakura.

"Yup figured that since I already moved out for college my parents couldn't tell me what I couldn't tattoo on my body!"

"You do realize that your going to mess up your skin by doing that right Naruto?"

"Huh really?…. OH WELL !"

"Baka ….."

~ during lunch ~

"Hey dobe"

"Oh hey teme"

"Dobe why a-"Out of nowhere a ball is kicked and almost hits Naruto in the face and he just stands there and then… Sasuke caught it ."Hey dobe"

"W-what"

"Are you ok …. Scardy cat"

"Hey teme that's not funny!"

"Hey leave Naruto-kun alone!"

"Sakura? What are you doing on the soccer field?"

"What else saving your ass from the guy who's messing with you so move your head so I can see the bastard!"

"Ow that hurts SA-KU-RA"

"Damnit! What's your problem?" screamed Sakura 'I was right! He's going to stalk me and show up where I'll be!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke do you find happiness from torturing people with your cold words?"

"Maybe…"

"That's great! I do to and I like making deals, too"

"This should be interesting"

"Ok here's the thing I play against you in soccer and whoever has the most goals within 45 minutes wins"

"Ok but if I win you have to be my slave"

"….Fine but if I win you cant tease Naruto anymore got it ?"

"…Deal…" 'Why does she defend him?'


	2. I'm Your What?

TOY NOT TO BE USED

Chapter 2

Me: okay Sakura and Sasuke are going to play soccer against each other. Who will win? Will Sakura become Sasuke's slave? Will my mom give back my iPod? All very good questions but will they be answered? Alright Naruto hit it!

Naruto: ALRIGHT! Rose-chan doesn't own Naruto! BELIEVE IT!

* * *

"Alright lets start or would you rather just leave and never be seen again?"

"Don't think it'll be that easy to get rid of me SA-KU-RA"

"Grr"

"Let's begin""I can't wait to kick your ego-maniac ass!"

"Heh"

Sakura and Sasuke played like their lives depended on it. For one Sasuke really wanted Sakura to be his slave. Although Sakura just wanted to kick his ass, keep him from teasing Naruto, rub in the victory in his face and to get him to leave her alone. So the score is 9 to 8 and Sasuke has the ball. Then out of nowhere Sakura takes the ball and runs to the goal.

"Kuso! She's too fast I can't keep up!"

Sakura was 5 feet away from the goal then she kicked the ball as hard as she could. Let's just say if that soccer ball was checked for mph then it would be of the charts. The clock was ticking 30 seconds away from 45 minutes. 30...29…28...27...26...25...24...23.….22.…21...20...19...18...17...16...15...14...13...12...11...10...9...8..7...6...5...4...3.…2. The ball was 1 inch from the goal and then…it hit the edge of the goal and bounced of in the opposite direction. 1.…0 time was up and Sasuke ended up getting his own personal slave named Sakura.

"KUSO! DAMNIT ALL TO BLOODY HELL!" Sakura looked around "…. Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun!" she screamed.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Oh he-" Sakura's eyes widened "Naruto w-what happened to you?"

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I tried to beat up Sasuke so he would decide not to make you his slave but he-"

"Naruto …you baka. You shouldn't have fought for my sake I can take care of myself."

"Be careful Sakura-chan….he's waiting for you in the lockers."

"Ok thanks Naruto"

"Sure no prob just don't let him do anything to you ok."

"Stop being so overprotective Naruto I'll be fine"

Sakura's POV

I walked …no… I ran, to the lockers and when I got there I stopped catching my breath for a second and then starting pushing the locker door. The steel door felt cold under my pale hands and I was slightly nervous of what I would do if he were there. As I was weighing the options I just decide that I would be prepared for it, that and it looked weird seeing a person just stand there in front of a door. I pushed the door open and I couldn't see him anywhere so; I walked around and realized that I still had Naruto's P.E. clothes on. I went to his locker and opened it then I felt like someone was behind me so I turned around and saw Sasuke changing with his back towards me. I just stood there as if in a trance looking at him as if everything didn't matter. It was only a matter of time before I snapped out of it and he noticed I was there.

He turned towards me and smirked I just stood there ignoring those damn eyes of his that seem to be staring directly at me. I looked at him, I was wrong he didn't have the physic of a god… he had the physic of a GREEK god. He was shirtless and only had his boxers, on any fan girl would gladly want to take my place unfortunately I was all alone with him. He just stood there staring at me. I felt his onyx eyes burning at my skin while he was looking at me, as if observing me in a way. It was quiet like that for a while until I broke the silence.

"Can you leave I need to take a shower and change."

"Nope sorry." he said smirking that accursedly mesmerizing smirk of his.

"Well at least go into the gym and wait for me there" *Not that I'll actually meet up with you there*

"Sure whatever." he smirked again for some apparent reason.

As I was taking my clothes of I noticed that I didn't hear Sasuke leave so I turned around and saw him walking towards the gym doors. I sighed in relief and looked at the clock. I cursed under my breath, I only had 20 minutes to change into my clothes and I wasn't going to be late for another class. So I changed as fast as I could and decided to take at my house later on. I looked at the clock and sighed in relief. Thirteen minutes to spare. I turned around and saw a flash of black come right in front of me I immediately closed my eyes. After a while I opened them, once again, I saw those eyes those deep, mesmerizing, onyx eyes and they just mad me feel …lost. We just stood there staring at each other's eyes then he smirked. That made me mad immediately.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked irritated.

"Nothing, just that you are interested in me" he said still smirking.

"Please as if I would ever. Look just get out of my way" I said trying to move away from him.

He then put both his arms beside me preventing me from escaping. He stayed like that silent as death and so did I. I just couldn't understand why he was after me so much today. I sighed and closed my eyes then I felt something pocking at my collarbone. I looked up and saw him looking at me but this time with a somewhat perverted smile.

"Does that hurt?" he asked looking down at my chest then back up to my eyes still with a perverted look on his face.

"No…"

"So… what were you thinking when you saw me in my boxers?" he asked smirking making my heart skip a beat.

"None of your business."

"Heh here's where you got it wrong sweetheart everything about you is my business now seeing how you're my new slave."

"Damn you to hell Uchiha I'm not telling you." I yelled at him then I turned around and ran because well because… I don't know. I felt like I had to leave him as fast as possible. He just made me feel confused for some reason. I don't pay attention to the things around me when I am with him. As I was running I saw Naruto waiting for me in front of our next periods. He came up to me with a worried look on his face almost like the one when I woke up in his house after …that night. While I was lost in my train of thought I heard Naruto's voice and it shocked me. I yelped and jumped backwards.

"….SAKURA-CHAN ARE YOU OK?" asked a concerned Naruto.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine heh sorry for worrying you."

He looked at my face to check if I was lying. I made sure not to make my face look worried and I kept my eyes closed and scratched my head. After a while he said ok and motioned me to sit with him. As I sat down I noticed from the corner of my eye that Sasuke was watching us…..with a very irritated face.

After School

_Man I'm tired. So many things happened to me that I never thought would happen. _I sighed._ Wonder why this all happened to me though? Am I really that interesting? Oh there's my motorcycle finally I can get out of this hell-hole -of-a-school. Wait what's that leaning against my motorcycle? If it's Naruto asking if he can ride it I'm going to hurt him._

"Heh never knew you've gotten comfortable with me being around"

"What the- ….Sasuke? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"My my Sakura such language."

"Oh shut up and move."

"I don't think so sweetheart I'm going to be the one who's going to take you home."

"In your dreams."

"Heh I'm afraid it's going to come true Sakura 'cause I'm not moving out of this spot."

"Too bad for you because I'm leaving and I know how"

"How?"

I smirked.

"HEY GIRLS I FOUND SASUKE!"

"Crap." muttered Sasuke.

And before I could even blink my eyes I saw Sasuke sprint for his life and a whole group of fan girls going after him. Man it was funny, in fact, I stayed for a while to watch him run for his umm so called life. Well after a while I got bored of it and got on my motorcycle. As I drove away I saw Sasuke giving me a this isn't over and I smirked mouthing _**Bring it Uchiha. **_He just kept running and running I couldn't help but laugh while I was riding away. Goodness I could have sworn that he was giving me a death glare oh but it was worth it.

At Sakura's apartment

'_Man things were hectic today. First Sasuke just starts to flirt with me things are happening that I don't understand. Why am I always they one to get first dibs without an "ok"? Well might as well take a shower since Sasuke just had to waste my time with his mind games. Gosh it's so annoying that I cant even begin to imagine how the rest of the semester would be like or worse the whole school year and lord forgive me…..the rest of my college years! Kuso, my life is going to suck these next couple of years. Oh well, why even bother to care I wonder why Naruto-kun wanted me to meet some people. He said something about how I new them and how one guy in particular I was rather close to. Hmm well never mind him time for my shower._'

As I got ready for the shower I stripped out of my close being especially careful that I don't slip from my clothes. Well after my relaxing shower (part of the reason was because I put it on massage, felt like I was at the spa), I decided to do my homework. After like half an hour, damn teachers and their torturous homework of doom, I decided to take a brisk walk. So I changed from my evening PJ's to a hot pink shirt that made my curves more noticeable, dark indigo skinny jeans and pink and black checkered flats. I went out of my house, locked it and walked to the park. I haven't been here in 2 years since I left for the U.S., great memories back then. I remember coming to walk here under the Sakura Blossom trees and just watching them fall gracefully to the ground. I imagined myself ballet dancing just like the petals but of course just when I'm about to start the petal withers and crumbles. It break my heart every time that happened but it never got in my way. Then I felt like I forgot something what was it? Oh yeah, I have to go meet Naruto and my supposedly old friends at his house. I bet Sasuke's there but I'll just ignore him as if he weren't there.

* * *

Alright thanks for reading and I hope you liked it

Please subs-

NARUTO: Hiya!

ME: DAMNIT NARUTO! *smack*

Anyway please subscribe and review thank you


	3. I Just Kicked Your Ass!

Toy Not To Be Used

_Me: okey-dokey-lemon-pokey ppl I'm glad your reading well anyway Sakura's going to Naruto's place and she thinks Sasuke is there. She isn't very crazy about it but she's still going to go despite her hate towards Sasuke. What will happen? Read to find out. Ok Naruto this is your cue._

_Naruto: HAI Rose-chan! Okay! Rose-chan doesn't own Naruto…. Or a man or a cell phone or her o-_

_Me: NA-RU-TOOOOOOOOO! -BAM- Okay so read and enjoy_

_

* * *

_

_~Sakura's POV~_

Well I'm a couple blocks away from Naruto-kun's house and it's getting pretty dark I hope he's not worried. The last thing I need is a hyper-active boy running and asking strangers if they'd seen a pink haired girl with eyes in between emerald and jade. Yup not a pretty site.

I was walking for like 15 minutes and I suddenly realized I was being followed by 3 guys. KUSO, I don't have time for 3 stupid guys who couldn't knock up a girl when their drunk or pick up a damn hoe. I walked faster, seeing how people say I walk faster than any human being they know, hoping they would be left behind. Apparently these guys were desperate because they just walked faster trying to catch up to me. I then thought if they decide to just grab me I'm going black belt on their asses. Oh did I forget to mention I've been a black belt for 7 years? No? Well now you know.

Right when I finished thinking this I felt a hand grip my arm so hard I would have yelped. Thank god I didn't or they would have found it (shiver) pleasuring. So I turned around and got my pepper spray and sprayed his face. He flinched back and screamed like a girl and I suppressed a bellow of laughter and only let out a giggle. This made the other two look at me with shock. They're probably thinking why is this chick giggling when she's about to get raped? For all I know there could be back up and I'd be screwed, literally.

One of them was muscular and tan with black hair and brown eyes and the look of an average man, to bad he's a loser whose ass is going to get beat by some weird pink haired girl. He had ragged blue jeans on with a green shirt and brown hunting boots. Yea not much of a fashionist is what I think.

The second one to his left was broad shouldered, a pink scar on his left cheek which made it look like he tattooed it on his beige like skin. He had caramel eyes that looked like bronze under the sunset and chestnut colored hair. The shirt he had on had a design of a blue dragon on a black shirt with red and green splatters on it. His pants were ripped a little bit and they were in between blue and purple. He had gray running shoes on, too, which didn't even stand out at all it just made people look at his shirt first thing. Psh poor guy I feel bad for him but that won't keep me from kicking his ass.

And last but not least the guy I pepper-sprayed. Hmmm his face is a lot redder than what looked like acne covered pastry face. His blue eyes' corneas are a shade between hot pink and velvet red which made him look scary and ugly. Can't really blame the girls for not goin' out with him he seem so….. Creepy and well …. how can I say this, dirty in a way. He had a blue and yellow stripped shirt and beige pants along with black shoes that go with a tuxedo. Yup he really is weird, he has this I'm-a-geek-but-I-want-to-act-cool sort of personality. Tsk what a loser I feel bad for his mother.

Well anyway he got up and told the other two to follow him as he was heading towards me. I got into a fighting stance and just hoped that they wouldn't bore me to sleep. Okay so the one with the caramel eyes jumped right in front of me and I side kicked him in the ribs I could have sworn that I heard his ribs ring. He sreamed in agony and fell on the floor gripping his ribs. Then I felt this pain I haven't felt since that night. I pushed back a scream and groaned then I looked down to see a pocket knife in my leg. It turns out the geek did this I know I'm as shocked as you are. I was agitated and I did the first thing that came in mind….. I kicked him in his little bobs'. That sure did the trick but it didn't keep me from yelping when the pocket knife left my leg. He stayed down but swayed while trying to get up I tested my pepper spray but it was empty. _Probably from that contest I had with Naruto._ So I just threw it at and he immediately fell down.

Unfortunately I forgot about 'Scar' and when I turned around I was hit at the hip. I wobbled trying to keep my balance and stayed focus but right when that man was about to reach for my hand and me for Jimmy(_he's my pet rock X3_),a figure stood a few meters ahead of me. His sillouette was well god-like and I kinda found it attractive and remember I thought kinda. He ended up punching the guy in the gut and then kneed him in his groin.

I just stood there watching the guy fall and my supposed 'savior' came towards me. He seemed calm yet worried he had a hair style that looked a chickens' ass and his eyes looked like a dark gray in the moonlight. This mesmerized me as he walked towards me. I snapped out of it when I realized a complete stranger was walking towards me and then once again for the umpteenth time I got in a fighting stance when I heard….

"You don't have to do that Sakura"

"Huh? Who are you and how do you know my name?"

A sigh was heard. "Sakura it's me" he stepped up and he was three paces away from me.

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here?"

"The same reason as you I'm going to Naruto's place"

"I know that but what I mean is why are you here on this spot?"

"I'm here because I just saved your ass"

"Please I could have taken care of him"

"Oh really? Give me one reasone why I should believe this."

I smirked "Alright did you know there were three earlier?

"No…"

"Well now you know"

"Well where are they?"

"Look down braniac"

He looked around and was surprised "**YOU** did _THIS_?"

"Do you think I'm a poor defenseless woman?"

"And you managed not to get hurt?"

"Wellll…"

"Alright let me see the wound"

"No way! You are not allowed anywhere near that area!"

"Atleast tell me where!"

"Fine… I got stabbed on my left upper leg"

"Alright"

He started to rip his sleeve and bend down near my leg. Bringing out alcohol swabs and a pocketknife.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm going to clean and wrap your wound"

He then used his pocket knife to rip my pants where I was stabbed. Then opened the alcohal swabs and put it on my wound. I groaned and I saw him jump. Awhile later he was finished and wrapped his ripped sleeve around my leg. His hands felt warm and gentle that I hardly felt the pain.

"Umm Sasuke what is Naruto-kun going to ask when he sees me with a sleeve around my leg and you with only one short sleeve"

"Sakura you know Naruto he'll just think it's a new fashion phase for us"

"Yeah maybe for you but Naruto-kun knows I don't like tying anything on any part of my body"

"Hmm I suppose you have a point but still people change well I'm not so sure about Naruto but - OW!"

"Don't make fun of Naruto-kun when he's not around or in front of me for that matter"

"Hn.. Whatever I do as I like"

"I don't mind as long as it's not in front of me"

"Whatever let's just go to Naruto's place"

"Okay I can't wait to see my supposed old friends"

"Wait you know them?"

"Well Naruto-kun says I'm supposed to know them but I'm not sure"

"Hmm I guess but I want to know something"

"Go for it"

"Can you tell me about your past?"

"Now what would I gain from this?"

"I'll tell you about my past life too."

"Hmmm…..alright"

"Okay so what elementary school did you go to?"

"I went to Konoha Elemtary for 4 years but then I went to private studies"

"Oh so I'm guessing you didn't go to a junior high?"

"…Actually I did after…"

"After what Sakura?"

"Never mind just forget about that ok"

"Ok but what junior high"

"Well I moved to another city. It's a junior high in Tokyo"

"Really which one?""Sasuke there is only one junior high in Tokyo"_ME:Alright pplz there is only one in my story so deal with it ;P_

"Oh my bad well you already know that I went to every Konoha school"

"Yeah I figured as much"

"Alright so what do your parents do for a living?"

"! U-u-umm. T-t-they both worked in the technology business"

"Hmmm I see"

"What about yours?"

"You already know Sakura"

"Oh right sorry I just kinda forgot you're an Uchiha"

Well after that conversation Sasuke seemed focused on something and kept looking at me that kinda made me feel uncomfortable but hey what can you do. For one thing every time he looked at me I gave him a side glare that made him look away like that! We stayed silent until Sasuke spoke.

* * *

_ME: Well thanks for reading I hope you like it! Sorry if it's really short I promise the next ones will be longer! Anyway plz review and don't tell naruto but he's going to be punished. Lol see ya' next time ; P _

**~XxBlackblossomxX~**


	4. Do I know you?

Toy Not To Be Used

Chapter 4

Me: Alrighty pplz this is my fourth chapter and I hope you liked the last one. Okay so Sasuke and sakura are walking to Naruto's place. On the way, they are talking about her past. Sasuke notices that Sakura is uncomfortable talking about her past but chooses to ignore it -.-. So he asks her a question that has been on his mind for a while. All right Naruto you- never mind I'll ask Sasuke.

Naruto: What? Why is Sasuke taking my place?

Me: I still haven't forgiven you for what you said in the Beginning of the last chapter. Now do what you're supposed to do Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hn. Whatever, Rose-chan doesn't own naruto and neither do nerds or weirdos. Wait I'm getting ahead of myself well on with the story.

* * *

"Say Sakura I was wondering why you're so well punk-ish?" asked Sasuke with hidden curiosity.

"Well it has to do with my past aswell but don't ask about how it happened alright?" warned a disgruntled Sakura.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Okay if you say so"

They walked to Naruto's house and kept walking in that direction for about fifteen minutes when Sakura felt her phone ring. She opened it to find out it was Naruto. She sighed, told him she was alright, and closed the phone not giving him a chance to reply. Another sigh escaped the rosette's mouth and she noticed Sasuke look at her with a worried look on her face but she chose to ignore it and kept on walking. She saw Naruto's house a few meters ahead of so she decided to a little faster. Well apparently, she must have walked to fast because Sasuke was barely keeping up with her and reached for her hand to slow her down. When he finally did get a grasp of her hand, he pulled her back into his arms.

Sakura was astonished "Umm Sasuke not to be rude but ….WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Sasuke himself was confused "I-I just felt like hugging you that's all"

"Well that's nice but could you do that in your mind and not in reality?"

"…. Fine. I'll let you go" he replied stubbornly to his surprise.

He let go and she pushed her self away from his arms. _He may have helped me kick Scar's_ _ass but that doesn't mean I'll allow him to do whatever he wants with me _thought a fuming Sakura. They entered and saw Naruto a worried expression on his face and 9 people who she hadn't seen in years but forgot their names and who they were to her.

The first one was a girl with pearl-pupiless eyes and long indigo hair that reached the arch of her back. It made her creamy face stand out and her pearl pupiless eyes shimmer. She had a purple shirt with grayish-white sleeves and dark blue pants that almost looked like the color of her hair. She had black vanz on and Sakura had to say she had a way of making something so simple look so good.

To the left of her was a girl with long faded blond hair up in a ponytail with a bang that covered almost half of right face and had a strand neatly behind her left ear. She had shining azure eyes that are the first thing you look at. She had a purple sleeveless shirt that reached under her ribs and purple pants although to Sakura's surprise she wasn't wearing purple shoes but black converse that stopped under her ankle.

Then behind her were a boy and his dog that is _way_ to big for a dog. Let's start with the dog. Okay so the dog is up to her hip and is a snowy-white color. He also has brown on his ears and had a black nose. To Sakura's surprise, it didn't even smell like dog in Naruto-kun's house. Now to the guy, he had black eyes that look like the shape of demon eyes. His skin is like milk chocolate and has faded dark brown hair. He is wearing a leather jacket and a dark grey aeropostale shirt along with a coal colored pair of pants and of course grey shoes.

This next one Sakura found interesting because she is one of the two girls who aren't preppy in a way. Her skin tone is a cream like color. She has dirt blonde hair that looked gold at a distance. Also, she has glistening teal eyes that looked green but blue at the same time. She is wearing a red shirt and black pants with black flats on. For some odd reason she is carrying a big fan on her back. Sakura really wanted that fan she could just imagine hitting people and making them fly away, she gasped inwardly, she could fly on it that would be fun. Okay away from her daydreaming and into reality.

This guy is well he's unique in he's own way thought Sakura. He has a coal colored pineapple shaped ponytail. His shirt is a navy blue and he has a thin green vest over it not one of those nerdy looking vests but a vest that has a zipper and reaches to the nape of his neck. He also has blues pants on and black air walks. His attitude seemed lazy but in a way, it made him look smart even though he looks calm and careless.

Sakura was scared to even look at the next guy. He has thick eyebrows that look like they could come to life at any moment. His eyes beamed at Sakura and it scared the living shit out of her since they looked like the eyes of a cow -no, scratch that- she didn't think those eyes would fit on a cow. He wore a forest green shirt with black pants and orange leg warmers for some stupid reason. And he had black shoes with a blue belt on his waist, which was completely out of sync with his outfit and to top that, white gloves that cover his knuckles and reach the middle of his forearm. His hairdo is even worse; its mop shaped and so shiny it looked greasy.

Sakura was sad about this one she was one of the four girls here not counting herself. To think there are only five girls out of seven here oh never mind it wouldn't be so lonely thought Sakura. She also happens to be one of the two girls who weren't preppy. Well anyway, her hair was a dark chocolate color and was put up n two buns. Her eyes were a coffee brown and her skin looked like coffee with cream. She had a white shirt with red stripes or was it a red shirt with white stripes? Anyway she also had a pair of red capries (sp?) and of course black flats.

This guy is kinda weird 'cause well he seems so emotionless was what Sakura thought. Though he does in way look like Sasuke except he didn't have the hairstyle of a chicken's ass. And he seemed pale even paler than a ghost. He seemed more familiar than the rest of them Sakura wondered why. He is wearing all black no color what so ever even his eyes are pure black. Not much about him that is real important. Currently he is drawing something on a sketchpad.

The next guy Sakura thought looked cute. He had pearl-pupiless white eyes just like the other girl, they might be related. He also had dark brown hair that looked black. He was wearing a white sleeved shirt on and black pants with white vanz. He also had the same skin tone as the pearl-eyed girl. His hair reached all the way to the mid of his back. He had black wristband on to and looked very distracted or something.

"Ummm hey Naruto-kun"

"Sakura-chan why do you have a sleeve around your leg?"

"Oh it's a new fashion phase I'm going through"

"Sakura…" Naruto looks at Sasuke's shirt, "then why is Sasuke's shirt have one sleeve?"

"Dobe" he gets elbowed by Sakura, "OW! I mean Naruto it's a new fashion phase for me too"

"Really cause why does that sleeve have blood on it?"

"Which one D- I mean Naruto?"

"BOTH! NOW TELL ME WHY YOUR SLEEVE IS WRAPPED AROUND SAKURA-CHAN'S LEG!"

"DOBE SHE W-"

"Sasuke I can take care of this ok"

"Saku-chan what happened to you?"

Sakura sighed "Three dumbasses were following and tried to rape me"

"WHAT!"

"Calm down I'm not finished"

"Ok"

"So when the nerdy guy grabbed my hand I pepper sprayed him"

"You mean you still had some left after our contest?"

"Yup now shut up so I can finish"

**~Sakura's POV~**

So I explained the whole thing and what happened. When I mentioned getting stabbed in the leg and not screaming almost everyone looked surprised. Sasuke just stayed stone faced and Naruto-kun looked well in between proud and angry. Then when I finished telling my story Naruto-kun was mad at Sasuke. He said if he ever touched an area near my well I'd just call it 'Shirley', that he would kick his ass. I sighed embarrassed that Naruto-kun would say that in front of company and went into the kitchen deciding to let Naruto-kun and Sasuke fight off their frustration. I could hear them from all the way in the kitchen and these walls were supposed to be soundproof since this is Naruto-kun we're talking about.

"TEME DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO SAKU-CHAN AGAIN!"

"DOBE I WAS CLEANING HER WOUND! YOU EXPECT ME TO LEAVE HER INJURED LIKE THAT?"

"Well I-I-I-I ummm FINE! OKAY I'M WRONG ALRIGHT BUT YOU CAN ONLY TOUCH HER IN AN EMERGENCY!"

"Jeez it's not like I was going to rape her"

"! YOU WERE GOING TO RAPE HER?" screamed Naruto.

"Naruto-kun that's enough!"

"B-b-but Sakura-chan"

"No buts he helped me kick a rapist's ass atleast be happy he was there to help me out. Oh and Sasuke thanks for the help"

"No prob Sakura"

"Ahem. Are you that much of a ditz to forget about us Naruto?"

"Oh right sorry Tenten"

"Mind introducing us to your friend Naruto?" asked the smiling guy with long brown hair.

"Right! Okay Sakura-chan the one who just talked to me is Neji Hyuuga. His uncle is the 3rd richest family in Konoha"

"Pleasure to meet you Neji"

He nodded towards me "I hope you remember me" then he grabbed my hand, bent over and kissed it.

I was surprised "Umm… t-thank you"

I heard Sasuke grumble in the background and I couldn't help but smile. Then Naruto-kun spoke again.

"Yeah. Yeah whatever Romeo. Say what you like just keep your hands off of her unless it okay with her"

"Isn't she a free woman? Besides baka she's my distant cousin"

I couldn't believe it "Wait are you telling me you're that boy that would always make those 'delicious' mud pies and said they were made to be thrown at Naruto-kun?" I asked through giggles.

"Yup your looking' at him" he replied with a grin.

"Wait Neji if Sakura is your distant cousin is she Hinata's too?"

"What do you thing"

"Ummm Naruto-kun not to be rude but.….. YOU SORTA HAVE TO INTRODUCE EVERYONE ELSE TO ME!"

"Oh right heh gomen. Well anyway the girl with long indigo hair and pearl-white eyes is Hinata, neji's cousin as you know it"

I smiled "Hi Hinata"

"Hi Sakura-chan"

"Okay onward. The next chick with blue eyes and blonde hair is Ino"

"Hey forehead"

"WHAT THE H-…" Where have I heard that name from? After ten minutes of just standing and thinking I realized where, "INO-PIG! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

"It's good to see you again too forehead"

Then Naruto-kun interrupted our conversation. I swear someday I'm going to hurt him if he does that again.

"Ooookay you see that dude over there? His name is Kiba and that's his dog Akamaru"

"Hey there cutie"

"Ummm hey…. Nice to meet you"

"Now that you know Kiba and Akamaru this chick you are going to love cause she kinda has your attitude. She's the girl with dirt blonde hair her name is Temari"

"Hi there love your outfit"

"Hiya and thank you. By the way…. I LOVE YOUR FAN!"

Temari laughed "Thanks"

"No prob"

"This guy is dating Temari and he is a lazy ass yet a genius. His name is Shikamaru he has a ponytail shaped like a pineapple"

I smiled "Hey there"

"Hi"

"Now Sakura-chan you might want to hold my hand"

I was confused but I did anyway.

"All right brace yourself. This guy has huge eyebrows-

_Uh-oh if it's who I think it is I'm going to end up breaking Naruto-kun's hand._

"-and has huge eyes. I call him bushy-brow but he's really Lee"

"Ummm… Hey there"

"Hello my youthful cherry blossom"

"Say what?"

"I hope someday we can bask in our power of youthfulness and use it in youthful beauty at a youthful scenery on a youthful bed"

"! WHAT! YOU KNOW WHAT? Naruto-KUN HOLD ME BACK! I'M GOI-"

And before I knew it he was sent to the wall behind him. I looked for the person responsible for that. I suppose I was wrong 'cause Sasuke, Neji and Ino punched Lee and he just stared in disbelief. Then all three of them said:

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO SAKURA EVER AGAIN GOT IT? OR WE'LL DO THIS EVERYTIME YOU DO YOU PERVERT!"

Then Naruto-kun continued.

"Ooookay ummm…. That was totally unexpected. Anyway we must carry on! Now this guy you have to give him a break he's new to the gang and he doesn't know much about emotions. His name is Sai and he's right there in that corner"

"Hi there"

"…."

I waited for him to respond but he didn't. I got agitated and walked up to him to find out he was drawing something. Well I atleast know he likes to draw.

"Hey there"

"…."

"What are you drawing?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

I sighed "The-

"I'm drawing you and almost done but I cant finish if you are here in this position. Can you please go back so I can finish?"

"Oh umm sure"

I made my way back to the group and they looked eager to know about our little conversation especially Sasuke. So I decided to play with them for a little and chose not to tell them. Everything was silent even Naruto-kun to my surprise then Ino broke the silence as if it were New Years Eve.

"So Sakura what did he say?"

"Oh he was drawing me and asked me to go back here so he could finish"

Everyone stared dumbfounded expecting more than that. Then Temari broke the silence we once again created.

"That's weird he's never drawn people before"

"Really?"

"Yup"

Then Naruto-kun coughed again. We all turned towards him with a curious look on our faces. Well all of us except Sai seeing how he doesn't 'feel' anything and was drawing me.

"Thank you for the attention. So now I can finish introducing Sakura-chan to everyone. Ok now this next person I bet you will like just as much as Temari. Her name is Tenten she's the one with her brown hair put up in two buns"

"Hey Sakura it's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too Tenten"

So we just started to talk and tell jokes, most of them about how stupid Naruto-kun can be. We all were having a great time but then something weird happened.

* * *

_ME: Alrighty hope you liked it ^^. I know it's way longer this time but I just wanted to spice things up a bit. Anyway I'm going to let you talk again but only in the ends ok?_

_Naruto: Hai Rose-chan. Alrighty Rose-chan is happy you chose to read the whole thing. Please comment and subscribe (if you want to)_

_ME: Good job Naruto so well yea wish you a good day or night if you're a sleepless weirdo like me ^^'. Anyway thanks!_

**XxBlackblossomxX**


	5. Is that me? Sleepover tonight?

Toy Not To Be Used

Chapter 5

_ME: Well here's another one of my stories. Everyone was talking having a great time until something interrupted them. Who or what them? Let's find out shall we? Now Sasuke you know what to do. This story was edited because the original is in my other laptop -.-' who my cousin has in Mexico! Damn. So if this story is better than the other chapters just remember what I just told you. This story is an edit of the original._

_Sasuke: Hai Rose-chan, I already made things clear about how Rose-chan doesn't own Naruto the dobe right? No? Then I guess I'll explain AGAIN! Rose-chan doesn't own Naruto so go ahead and read already- OW! Sorry! I mean, p-please read this story._

_

* * *

_

"Hey Sakura-chan I'm done drawing you"

Did he just call her Sakura-chan? I blushed lightly "O-oh umm thanks"

Well apparently Sasuke and the others caught this because they all looked surprised. Sasuke was worse, for some reason, he had a look that said he wanted to kill Sai. Sakura decided to walk up to him and that irritated Sasuke real bad but I kept going. When she reached Sai she sat right next to him and looked at the picture. Sakura was shocked. It was so realistic, almost as if he wanted this as perfect as it could be.

"Wow Sai…this is perfect. How did you do it without an eraser? I mean this is beautiful!" announced Sakura with adoration.

Sai smiled, "Almost like the real thing."

Sakura looked up blushing, "Why thank you Sai. How sweet of you."

Sasuke watched with disgust. Was Sai pulling a move on Sakura with flattery? The bastard was trying to make a move on **his** target. Sasuke smirked. Never the less, he liked competition. It made things much more fun.

The rest of the conversation was great. Sai watched everyone talk to each other like the old days. This time a lot more PG-13. Sasuke listened to them talk and occasionally grunted to anything he agreed to. They all loved the fact that Sakura was back.

"What have you been doing all this time in the United States, neh Sakura-san?" asked Neji.

"Ano, I was just slacking off. You know they have longer vacation time than here." replied Sakura trying to change the subject.

"What! No way! That's a load of bull! Why do we only get a month of vacation! How many do they have?" asked an outraged Ino.

"Somewhere around three months." responded Sakura satisfied she succeeded.

"I say we buy plane tickets, gather all of the used condoms we can find, fly to America and use Temari's huge fan to make it rain used condoms!" suggested Naruto in rage.

"That is sick dude… I'm in lets go. My fan can sweep at least one state." Temari smirked and started to walk toward the door.

"Wait!" everyone turned toward Tenten, "We need careful planning. We have to do this in disguises and at least use a weapon or two."

Neji raised an eyebrow "Are you serious? You know how hard it is to sneak a weapon past airline security?"

Tenten, Temari and Sakura rolled they're eyes at the same time **(A/N: WTF O .o)** "Hidden weapon, duh!"

Neji sighed and went into the kitchen, "You should never touch the tainted remains of a man's youth Sakura-chan!"

Hinata blushed at the statement while everyone looked at him with disbelief. What the fuck did he mean by tainted remains? "Lee what do you mean?" asked Sakura as nicely as possible.

Lee looked around, blushed and whispered, "You should never touch an object with a man's sperm on it!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as Kiba spit out his beer. "Hey I haven't even made the carpet smell like ramen yet Kiba I don't need people thinking I'm an alcoholic!" screeched Naruto as he tried to catch the refreshment with a cup.

"There's no need to be so graphic Lee there are ladies in the room or most of them." spoke Shikamaru with sarcasm as he covered Temari's ears.

"Fuck off, Shika!" laughed Temari before swatting at his hands.

"Looks! It's already escalated to violence!" Shikamaru smiled playfully before pecking Temari on the cheek.

"You two are awfully clingy." remarked Sakura with a soft smile.

"I don't live anywhere near Konoha so we enjoy as much time as we can. I visit every week so its not that bad." Temari reached up to grab Shikamaru's arm while looking up at him with a smile. He looked down and merely nodded but Sakura could tell by the look in their eyes that they didn't need words to know how they felt. Sakura smiled. She wished she could find something like that.

Ino coughed slightly agitated, "Well why don't you move to Konoha?"

Temari shook her head, "I can't leave my brothers alone in Suna who knows what they'll do to each other."

"You won't move into a town where your love lives just because you're afraid of what your brothers will do when you leave them alone?" asked Ino.

Temari looked at Ino sternly, "If I was more concerned with my looks and not my family then probably."

Ino sighed, "So how's Shino treating you?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Shino?"

Temari narrowed her eyes, "He hasn't gone to Suna for a month. Are you accusing me of something?"

"No nothing it's just that I thought I say the both of you watching a movie last time I went to Suna."

"Yes well his family came over for a surprise visit. We went to the movies and our parent were sitting behind us while Gaara and Kankuro were next to us if you looked close enough. Are you accusing me of cheating on Shika?" asked Temari with suppressed anger.

Ino's feature relaxed, "Sorry but I didn't want Shikamaru to get hurt. He's been my friend since childhood so it's only natural I look out for him."

Temari smiled understanding what she meant, "Okay that's fine."

"Well now that that's all taken care of" Shikamaru lowered his head next to Temari's ear, "why don't you tell me what you did with him that day?"

She rolled her eyes before getting up to leave, "Alright you snoop. I'll tell you on in your apartment. Bye everyone." After everyone said goodbye, Temari pulled at his hand while he muttered- 'Troublesome woman'.

When the door closed, Sakura sighed. "They sure are cute together."

"Yeah, I'm actually kinda jealous of them." confessed Ino. For a moment Sakura thought she saw sadness in her eyes. Ino looked up and smiled. "I got to go ,too. I have a date tonight."

One by one every one left. When Lee attempted to kiss Sakura, she had some how dodged it. She kicked him out and rubbed her head. She had slipped on Naruto's rug and fell back. How that was possible she would never know. Neji and Tenten were next to leave after an hour. They claimed they had to go to a camp for more taijutsu training. The sensei they have there is insane! They showed Sakura a picture of him and she immediately thought of Lee except much older. She sneaked a glance toward Lee. He turned at the wrong time and smiled at her only winking before turning back to his talk with Kiba. She shuddered hoping that at least she would forget about the scene that just took place. Half and hour after Lee left, Kiba took Akamaru and said he had to go home since he had an appointment in the morning with an artist. The only people left -not including Naruto- were Sasuke, Sai and herself. There was awkward silence for a few minutes but soon enough Naruto started a small conversation with Sai. They were talking about something that had to do with toys, noises and pleasure.

"Yeah and when you hit their sweet spot they let out one hell of a gro-" Naruto's words were stopped in their tracks.

"Naruto you baka!" exclaimed Sakura in fury before slugging his face. She continually launched punches aiming for his tanned face.

His eyes widened to the size of china plates. "Ah! Gomenesai Sakura-chan! Please forgive me! Manly-Hormone-Month for me this week! You know the drill!" screamed Naruto as he ran around the house to avoid Sakura's punches.

"Tch, Manly-Hormone-Month my ass! I already told you stop making fun of woman's periods or PMS days!" scolded Sakura as she held Naruto in a death choke.

"Tap out! Tap out!' Naruto repeatedly hit the floor with his right hand while reaching out with the other. He looked up at them with a Please-Save-Me-And-I-Will-Do-Whatever-You-Want kind of look. Sasuke smirked. More blackmail.

"Come on Sakura. Let Naruto go-"Naruto could sprout wings and roll over dead for disbelief Sasuke was actually standing up for him. "his brain needs all the oxygen it can get."

Sakura let go and Naruto began to cough. "Teme! My brain is just as good as yours I just don't use it for anything not worth my time!"

"Other than memorizing every ramen menu you see?" teased Sasuke with a slight smirk.

"Kuso! Teme you are so going to get it!" Naruto launched himself at Sasuke -who had just side-stepped at the last moment. Naruto's face meshed together with his supposedly soundproof wall. "Ow! Damn it all!"

"Naruto-kun I think your nose just made love to the wall." lightly teased Sakura as she tried to help him up.

"Ah, my nose is bleeding! Someone call the ambulance! Get me a plastic surgeon! Call up Baa-chan!"

"Naruto calm down! Pinch the front of your nose and don't tilt your head back. We don't want you coughing up blood. Sasuke go get me a few napkins." Sasuke walked off to the kitchen. "Whatever you do Naruto-kun don't show me-"

"I know Sakura-chan." nasally replied Naruto.

Sasuke came back with two pieces of Kleenex. Sakura grabbed them and placed them under Naruto's nostrils. "That should do for now. I'm feeling tired so I'm going to go home okay Naruto-kun?"

"Okay"

"If you like Sakura-chan I can take you to your house." offered Sai.

Sakura looked behind him and saw Sasuke looking at Naruto. "Thank you but I came here with Sasuke it wouldn't be right to leave him like that."

"Alright, see you at school." he began to walk to the door with Sasuke and Sakura following.

"Remember, Naruto, don't tilt your head back. If the bleeding doesn't stop go to the hospital and don't sleep on your back ,if it does, just in case."

"Hai!"

They walked out and looked around. How long were they in Naruto's house again? Sakura looked up and whistled, "Nice car."

It was a silver mustang. The moon's light reflected off of the car making it look like a car from heaven. Sai only nodded and got inside the car before waving goodbye. They began to walk toward Sakura's house.

Sakura began to think about what happened before in Naruto's house. The drawing Sai had made for her was in her hand in the moment. The way his smile looked as it gracefully made itself on his face. Sakura blushed lightly. Sasuke turned to see Sakura with a distant look on her face. The hand with the drawing of her slightly tightened leaving small creases on the paper. His eyes drifted to her face. Her mouth formed a slight smile and a blush became evident on her face. Sasuke stopped and looked at her in wonder. Was she turning into a fan girl now? "Why are you blushing?"

Sakura stopped and looked behind her, "Nani?"

Sasuke sighed, "Why are you blushing"

Sakura's eyebrows knotted, "I- I'm- None of your business!"

"Yes, it is you're still my slave. Now spill."

"Jackass." mumbled Sakura before she spoke up, "Fine, I was ..thinking about …Sai." Sakura blushed then shook it off.

"You two were awfully chummy."

"W-well I was only being courteous."

"That was being more than courteous."

"Why are you even asking me this?"

"No reason."

"Bullshit."

"Tsk. Tsk. SA-KU-RA such colorful language." scolded Sasuke.

"Damare*****!" ordered Sakura.

"Hn."

"Tch. Uchiha's and their one syllable words." mumbled Sakura to herself.

"Hm?" questioned Sasuke.

"Oh it's nothing."

The rest of the walk was quiet. The buzzing of telephone poles, honks of cars and beeping noises that tell you to cross were all that Sasuke and Sakura paid attention to. Neither wanted to speak a word. One being slightly jealous and the other not happy at all with the other walking near her. The wind began to pick up and blow with force. Sakura shivered '_I think it's going to rain_' thought Sakura after she had looked up at the dark cloud currently covering the ahead was Sakura's house. It was big for a three bedroom house. It was purple with a front porch displaying chimes and a chair. Behind the house you could see a tree that looked like it practically hugged the house. Sakura thought it was simple yet at the same time unique. If there was one thing she hated it was anything associated with simple. Sasuke looked at the house Sakura was currently adoring. It seemed nice. Enough room for a party and maybe even a jump house. In a matter of minutes they had reached Sakura's front porch. Sakura looked behind her. Sasuke once again looked like a man with the body of a Greek God. Sakura spoke reluctantly, "Would you like to come in?"

It was the last thing she wanted to do but he had gone through the trouble of taking care of her to and from Naruto's house. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Ano …Sure"

They both stepped into the house. Sasuke looked around and saw the place seemed more …different than he expected her house to look like. Sasuke assumed they were in the living room. The walls were blue with a sky blue floral pattern. Her couches were a jet black and purple splatters on it obviously a custom couch. There was a chimney across from them and resting on there was a flat screen television.

"You thirsty?" asked Sakura.

"Do you have Coke?"

"Just Cherry Coke."

"Ok that will do."

"You're welcome to look around." Sakura walked toward what Sasuke suspected to be the kitchen.

He began to walk through the hallway. The walls were bare except for a painting every now and then. Sasuke spotted a door and opened it. The room was white and had practically nothing in it. The carpet was practically a snow white color making the loom look like an infinite amount of white. He closed the door and continued to walk. He stopped. He was in a big space and there were was a door to each side of him and one in front of him. Sasuke turned to his left. _**(A/N:I chose the left first because I like the right better w' You know save the best for last lol I'm so directionist xD)**_ Sasuke opened the door to what he assumed to be the guest bedroom. There wasn't much in there either. Just a leather couch, a table with a moderate television on it, a huge closet and a little refrigerator. He left and closed the door gently. When he turned, he went to the door that was in front of him. As he opened the door, the smell of pine trees and flowers were detected by his nose. Sasuke looked around and immediately knew he was in the backyard. It would look bigger if not for the fact that the first thing Sasuke saw was the tree he saw earlier. He looked around without stepping out of the house. There was a swing attached to one of the trees branches. To the far right of it was a garden of flowers and vegetables. Sasuke was slightly surprised by that. He didn't know Sakura grew her own vegetables. The backyard was very big and the fence went from the side of Sakura's house to the bottom of the hill Sakura's house was built on. Sasuke found it comfortable since this allowed privacy. Seems like Sakura valued this too. Sasuke turned around being sure to close the door again. If anything he wanted to stay on Sakura's good side. If that meant closing the door like a gentleman then he would. Just as Sasuke was about to go to the right to open the door Sakura was there _**(A/N: DAMNIT)**_. "Here" said Sakura as she gave Sasuke one of the cups in her hands.

"Ariogato" thanked Sasuke as he took the beverage. Sakura nodded and motioned for the living room. Sasuke followed.

"Hey can I use your phone?" asked Sasuke.

"For what?"

"I promised my mom I would call her."

Sakura eyes softened. Sasuke actually took the chance to talk to his mother. Sasuke was slightly taken aback from the emotion in Sakura's eyes. "Yeah here"

Sasuke took the phone and thanked her. The dial tone was heard. "Hello?" asked a smooth voice?

"Moshi Moshi Kaa-chan." greeted Sasuke.

"Ah! Sasuke-chan you finally called! How are you?"

While Sasuke was talking on her phone, Sakura looked out onto the night and landed her gaze on the sky. You could barely tell but it was sprinkling. Sakura sighed and turned to Sasuke who was chatting vibrantly with his mother. A small smile crept onto Sakura's lips. To think that the playboy himself actually still calls his mother. Most people who Sakura met never bothered to talk much less call their parents. It agitated Sakura when she saw that. Sakura closed her eyes and her ears caught movement. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke curiously.

"It's my mother. She says she know you." explained Sasuke.

Sakura took the phone, "Moshi Moshi?"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura's eyes widened. Could it really be? "M-Mikoto-chan?"

"Oh Sakura-chan how are you?"

"I- I'm fine and yourself?" asked Sakura slightly excited to hear an old friend's voice.

"I'm just great! Ano… Sakura-chan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure ask away."

"Is it true what I hear from Fugaku?"

Sakura's breath stilled, "Y-yes it's true."

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Can I ask a favor from you Sakura-chan?"

"Anything for a good friend."

"Well I wanted to know if you could let Sasuke-chan stay at your place."

"Ano… ok."

"It's just that I heard there was going to be a storm."

"Oh yeah I remember that."

"Thank you Sakura-chan."

"No problem." Sakura closed the phone and handed it back to Sasuke. "Looks like your spending the night Sasuke-_chan_"

Sasuke growled, "Don't call me that." Sasuke smirked "So I have to sleep with you, why?"

"Look outside."

Sasuke cursed under his breath. It was practically raining cats and dogs. "Alright. Do you have any pajamas for me?"

Sakura nodded. She went toward the guest room and opened the door. Sasuke was going to come in but Sakura stopped him. "I'm going to change first." Sasuke was going to protest but complied.

Sakura locked the door and opened one of the bins. Sakura took out a plain white shirt and her old black pajama pants. After doing so, Sakura grabbed her black shorts and black tank top with hot pink frills around the hems of her shirt. She began to change into her pajamas. She folded her clothes and set them on the couch. Sakura took the pajamas she just took and unlocked the door. Just as she opened it, Sasuke walked in half-naked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "It seemed to be a faster way" Sakura rolled her eyes and handed Sasuke his clothes. Sakura turned around only to be swerved right back around. Sasuke already had the pants on. "You don't have to turn away it'll only take a second"

"Whatever." Sakura watched Sasuke with the corner of her eye as he pulled the white T-shirt on. Amazingly, he really did have the body of a Greek god except much leaner. After Sasuke finished, Sakura picked up a blanket and covered herself with it as she tried to find a comfortable position.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura closed her eyes, "Sleeping."

"Here?"

"What does it look like."

Sasuke sighed and Sakura opened an eye. "Sakura I think we both know that you won't be able to sleep in that couch."

"Tch. Says who- Whoa!" squeaked Sakura as Sasuke picked her up. "A-ano.. What are you doing?"

"Taking you into your bedroom so we can sleep."

"Nani!" yelled out Sakura blushing slightly. Sasuke sighed and opened the door. Sasuke gently set her under the covers and soon followed. When he finally settled into a comfortable position, Sasuke's phone rang. He groaned and reached down toward his pants to retrieve his phone.

"What is it?" grumbled Sasuke.

"Eeeea! Sasuke-kun! Ogenki desuka*****"

"Who is this!" questioned Sasuke.

"Karin …you gave me your phone number!"

"It was a fake!"

"I know I just thought that you were in a hurry so I called the number and asked if they had your number."

"Goodbye"

"Sweet-" Sasuke closed his phone and threw it onto his phone after muttering -Damn fan girls. Sakura chuckled.

"Ogenki desuka Sasuke-kun!" mocked Sakura.

"You heard?"

"Crystal clear from here." laughed Sakura.

Sasuke sighed. "Hey, Sakura."

"Nani?"

"Where do your parents work?"

'_Shit!_'

* * *

_* Damare- _Shut up

_*Ogenki desuka- _How are you?

_***READ IMPORTANT***_

_**I must remind you that I edited the old story so there may be a few ideas I cut from here. Whatever~ so I hope you like it! Remember the other stories ahead of this were made last year so don't kill me when you read them! Ja ne!**_

**XxBlackblossomxX**


	6. Why Am I Bleeding?

**Toy Not To Be Used**

**Chpt. 6**

ME: Hey there everyone how are you? Well here's the summary for the last chapter. Sakura and Sasuke manage to get to Naruto's house and get in a pretty long argument. After that was over they started to introduce each other to Sakura. They all seemed familiar especially Sai, who seemed to act like Sakura was a certain person to him. Everyone was surprised and supposedly Sasuke got jealous -.-'. Anyway Sasuke walked Sakura home and stayed awhile for but had it started to rain minutes later. Sakura talked to Sasuke's mom who happened to be one of her closest friends. Sakura also happened to let Sasuke spend the night. When they were in bed Sasuke asked Sakura a question let's go see the answer. Oh and go for it Sasuke.

Sasuke: Rose-chan doesn't own Naruto no matter how much she really wants too.

* * *

"Oh ummm didn't I already tell you?"

"Yeah but I forgot"

"Oh well your fault for not mesmerizing it"

He grumbled and stayed quiet. Just when I was about to fall asleep I heard something turn and felt two arms around my waist and pulled me back to feel Sasuke's cold breath on my neck. I stiffened and turned my head a little to see Sasuke's closed eyes pressed against my bubblegum hair. I tried to wiggle out of his arms but they just tightened and turned me around making me face him and unable to turn away. I hardly got any rest but finally after 1 hour I got some sleep.

* * *

I woke up to see Sasuke's head on my chest. I was a grumpy person in the morning so I totally flipped out.

I smacked Sasuke's head "DAMNIT WAKE UP SASUKE!"

"Hmmm oh sorry Sakura" he said this while getting off my chest.

I sighed "Just don't do it ever again if you ever get this opportunity"

He grunted "Yeah, yeah I get it"

Well after I got up I threw him out of my room so I could change. I checked the clock and it was 5:30 in the morning. I sighed and went into the bathroom and took a shower for fifteen minutes at the most. When I came out I grabbed my black leggings, plaided red and black skirt, a red shirt and a black tank top to put on top. After that I decided to leave my hair as is and brush it out I also had a black bracelet and put on black boots that are flat on the bottom no heels. I changed and opened the door to see Sasuke standing right in front of it. He looked agitated but I ignored it and made my way to the living room. Sasuke followed still giving me the evil eye and I smiled. I am the master at giving faces especially the evil eye.

"Sakura"

"Hmm? What is it Sasuke?"

"How am I supposed to change?"

"Hmm well where do you live?"

"Why?"

"To get you some clothes"

"No take me with you"

"Fine you can change into your clothes after breakfast"

"Hn"

We went to the kitchen and I started to make breakfast. I made two toasted breads, eggs and bacon and two cups of tea. Yup the modern breakfast except I made tea instead of coffee, I don't like caffeine or beer. So when it was all done I took it to the table in the dining room. Man I love my kitchen it's a has burgundy red walls and honey brown cabinets with marble counters, a black dish washer, a white stove and microwave oven and a HUGE red refrigerator. I got to the dining room and set the food down. Sasuke looked astonished, apparently he thought I couldn't cook.

"What?"

"I didn't think you cooked"

I inwardly smirked but stayed normal faced "Well I can so keep thinking about what I can't do and I'll prove you wrong on most of them"

"Sure you will pinkie"

"I should give you a nickname Sasuke. How about 'perverted chicken ass'?"

Sasuke then got up from his chair and made his way toward me. When he was in front of me he bended down to eye level.

"Do you know what a 'real' pervert is?"

With him being so close I couldn't think of anything to say he waited for me to speak after a minute or so I did "W-what?"

He then moved his mouth one centimeter from my ear and whispered "Someone who stares at people when they're sleeping and gawks at their face someone like… you, Sakura."

I jumped up from my chair making it squeal back and turned to Sasuke "What! I wasn't gawking at you!"

He then went back into a standing position and smirked tilting his head to my left at the same time "So you were looking at me while I slept"

I huffed "Yeah but who wouldn't when that someone happened to be hugging you like a teddy bear!"

"Hn"

"Yeah so don't go all 'you're perverted too' on me without logical facts!"

"Okay goodness I get your point"

So after that Sasuke went into my room to change and then came out without my PJ's.

"Where are my pajamas Sasuke?"

"Oh in your room"

"And were did I tell you to put them?"

He shrugged " Don't remember you saying to put them somewhere"

I sighed and growled while I spoke "Sasuke go back to my room, pick up the PJ's AND TAKE THEM TO THE LAUNDRY ROOM!"

He put his hands up "Okay, okay someone isn't in a good mood"

I snarled "Just do it"

He left in a hurry and not a second later he was back. We went to the garage and I gave Sasuke my helmet. At first he rejected it but with the help of my death glare he put it on. I turned on my motorcycle and it turned on like a kitten. '_Hah take that Sai's car!_' And I got on first and Sasuke right after me. He seemed uncomfortable putting his arms around mine when supposedly I should be in his position. I gave him my leather jacket so he wouldn't get a burn on his arms since this was his first time. Well atleast I think it is but anyway after he put the jacket on I pressed a remote control near my handle that opened the garage door. And off we went towards Sasuke's house. He showed me and at times, if I heard right, told me which way to go. When we reached his house my chin went all the way down. He practically lived in a mini-mansion. It was private property, too, cause I had to ride through automatic gates that needed a password. I turned to Sasuke and he seemed used to this but of course I couldn't tell since he did have my helmet on but he still shrugged. He then got off of my motorcycle and stretched out his hand to me. At first I looked at it then moved my foot on the holder and turned my motorcycle off and grabbed his hand. We walked to his mini-mansion and entered inside and it was even more stunning than the entrance. He took off my helmet and smirked then took off my leather jacket and hung both of them on a coat hanger. We walked in what I thought looked like a really long hallway with very few doors. And then we came to a stop he opened a door to his bedroom and he went in after a while he turned his head and motioned for me to come in. I hesitated but then after a minutes' thought I stepped inside his bedroom and by the time I closed the door he had all of his clothes ready. He then went into his bathroom to take a shower and to change into his clothes. After 45 minutes or so he came out in black and blue-checkered vanz, dark blue pants that tightened a bit on his shins, and a black Disturbed t-shirt. We didn't say a thing to each other as we walked out of Sasuke's room and went towards his garage. He seemed to have a pretty big garage and I meant BIG. It's as big as my living room and my living room is big, you could have a sleep over with twenty people and still have room for food and sleeping bags. Not to mention he also had 2 really expensive cars and for some reason a scooter. I just couldn't believe it he had 3 vehicles all to himself and a huge mini-mansion. He then pressed a button that made the garage door open and he opened the driver's door to the closest car while I went out of the garage and went into the house to grab my helmet and leather jacket and went outside the door. I saw my motorcycle just ahead and I put my leather jacket in my pouch behind my motorcycle. I got on my motorcycle and put on my helmet then waited for Sasuke to drive out of his garage but he didn't instead he walked out of his front door and walked over to me. He made a motion sign for me to take off my helmet and turn off my bike. After I did he began to talk.

He turned to me "You think you can do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you take me to the airport when I'm done packing some clothes?"

"Sure but why?"

"I'm going to go visit my mother"

"Oh that's sweet of you tell her I said hi"

"If you like you can come with me"

"Umm sorry but I can't go atleast not without Naruto-kun"

He groaned "Alright we'll go with Naruto but we're going to hurry since it's almost time for school"

"Alright but you do realize that Naruto-kun is never on time for school?"

"Ah right I almost forgot I'll go in my car and you go in your motorcycle okay? We'll go to your place first so you can pack and then we'll go to Naruto's"

"Ok"

So Sasuke sprinted to his car and I turned on my motorcycle and I drove ahead and stopped right in front of his gate. Three minutes later Sasuke drove out after me and somehow he opened the gates. I drove ahead and he followed after a while we got to my house and I opened my garage door and we both parked inside. We turned off our rides and quickly walked inside. I went to my room and grabbed a suitcase and realized something. I didn't know how long we would be there. I turned around and looked at Sasuke who happened to be looking at me curiously.

"Ummm Sasuke how long are we going to be there?"

"Hmm about 2 to 3 weeks"

"What!"

"If you like I could call my mother and tell her I can't go visit her right at this moment"

"Yeah well let's go head for school alright"

Sasuke shrugged "Sure"

We went out towards my garage and got in our vehicles. His car roared to life and nearly gave me a heart attack while mine purred like a kitten. Then I pressed the garage door button and we backed up and I pressed it again before we left. On our way to school, I saw Naruto-kun walking to school; I took off my helmet and whistled for him. His head turned and he looked surprised while I motioned for him to get on the bike. He ran like he does when he hears the word ramen and took the helmet and got on. When he put the helmet on then casually put his arms around my waist. I looked towards Sasuke who was to my right and he didn't look too comfortable with Naruto-kun's arms around my waist. I ignored it and I was happy we were on a red light because as soon as all of this was over it turned green and we drove to the University. When we got there I went to the nearest parking spot to my last class and parked with Sasuke right next to me. He got out of his car and slammed the door with a BAM! And right when that happened Naruto-kun took his arms off of me like it was a normal thing, which ticked Sasuke off even more. He then put my helmet in the pouch and got off my bike. With me two seconds after him, when Naruto-kun finally noticed Sasuke his face was filled with anger. My bike was still on and I turned to turn it off and by the time I turned back around Naruto-kun was lost in confusion and Sasuke was still angry.

I sighed "Alright lets go to class before Tsunade-cha- I mean Tsunade-sama gets us in trouble"

Sasuke grunted and Naruto-kun smiled at me and put his elbow up so I could put my hand there. I giggled at his sudden change of being a gentleman sometimes Naruto-kun cracks me up. I put my hand there and the disgruntled Sasuke, the honorable Naruto-kun and me the damsel of something walked to our class like royalty… Just kidding! I put my hand up in protest and he didn't sulk for once but instead just nodded. We made our way to class. Sasuke to the right Naruto-kun to the left and me in the middle. We didn't walk though we sort of speed walked. By the time we got to our class and took our seats the bell rung and Naruto-kun and me snickered while I saw Sasuke death glare at Naruto-kun's back. Did I mention he was seated right behind Naruto-kun and me? Well he is and it got creepy because I felt like he was burning my back with his eyes. Kurenai-sensei walked in and started our English lesson. I turned to my right and Naruto-kun was already asleep! I giggled softly so Kurenai-sensei wouldn't notice. After what seemed like a decade the period was over and I shook Naruto-kun awake. Unfortunately I had physical education next. I thought that stopped on our junior year of high school but apparently it was junior year of college. I thought that was totally unfair I even thought of starting a protest but I decided not to (_I was too tired =.=_). Anyway I had that class with Ino and Temari and I think there's going to be a switch with one of the guys. I walked toward the girls' locker rooms and went to my lock and opened it grabbing my basket and going into the locker room. I changed into my P.E. uniform, which I hate with a fiery passion of a thousand suns. We have to where a white sleeveless shirt that stops below my hip with blue short that stopped in the middle of my thighs. Basically I thought we were dressed like sluts not that I can't say it doesn't complement my figure but its not very comfy being watched by guys like we're their next meal. Well when I finished I put on my running shoes and put my clothes, basket and backpack into my locker. Then I walked to our meeting spot usually Anko-sensei is just taking her time getting here but instead she actually got there on time. She seemed agitated, probably from the new guy, poor man won't know what he got himself into switching into Anko-sensei's class. Well after everyone got here Anko coughed to get everyone's attention. We turned towards her direction and stared at her with curiosity.

"Alright kiddos we've got a new guy here so if he needs any help make sure he doesn't come to me alright? Good come on over. Everyone meet Sasuke Uchiha"

Oh no, no… he switched into MY P.E. class he really is a stalker! All the girls in the class except for Temari, Ino and me squealed. The guys groaned seeing how Sasuke was their new competition. Sasuke looked over in my direction and looked at me head to toe and smirked. He really is starting to creep me out and like I said I'm starting to have my own personal stalker. Now I felt a little violated seeing how Sasuke mentally groped me. We started to stretch and unfortunately for me Sasuke was put behind me so now he has a front row seat to my behind, oh joy! After that we got up and did pull-ups in the gym then ran 10 laps followed by 30 minutes worth of gymnastics and finally started to play volleyball. I had 30 people in my class luckily for me Temari and Ino were on my team but unfortunately so was Sasuke ,who was still watching me. I chose to ignore his disturbing gaze and put my hair up along with a headband to keep most of my bangs out of my face. We started to play and at first the other side was in the lead but, when the ball went toward me and I got into my stance ready to bump it over the net, Sasuke pulled me back and bumped it while I waited to feel my butt hit the floor with a thud but instead I just stayed like that. I felt like I was being held by someone and I had my eyes closed when I thought of myself falling so I opened my eyes and I saw Sasuke looking down at me with a smirk. He had his arm under my back and his hand at my hip, which irritated me. Now I know why he was smirking because the longer I stayed on his arm the more he could do to me. So I pushed myself up and mumbled a thank you to him. The game went on great a couple of times they were ahead but we always managed to get ahead. At the end of the game we were ahead by three. Ino and Temari looked confused and I was curious and it's a bad habit. I decided to ask them after lunch and I sprinted to my locker as soon as Anko-sensei said we could leave. I was surprised I still had the strength to sprint and I'm guessing so where the others because they didn't even bother trying to catch up. I changed back into my clothes and went to put my basket away and by the time I put my lock on my basket Ino and Temari were out but the other girls were barely getting into the locker room. Temari, Ino and me began to talk like we knew each other since the beginning of life itself. Naruto-kun was right I was going to like Temari she and I had a lot in common don't get me wrong me and Ino do to like our stubbornness, our hatred of fan girls and how we love to go to parties. She LOVES to go to the mall I think the mall is okay but really I just go to the mall like once a week. Ino goes to the mall 3 times a week but she goes to the preppy teen kind of stores and to my surprise Temari goes they're too and she goes to the exact same stores as me. Though I cant complain some of the everyday teen clothing are pretty cool like Abercrombie and Quicksilver I have others but that doesn't count at the moment.

The bell rang and Ino, Temari and me raced toward the pizza place knowing it always fills up in 10 minutes. It was kind of like football when we were racing over there. We pushed away any person in our way even the teachers. Thank goodness we chose to wear Jason X masks so they wouldn't know. And like any other villain we disposed our evidence by giving it to Naruto-kun so he could dump it in the football team's dirty socks. So that no one would ever even bother with looking for it. When we finally got to the line for the pizza we saw Naruto-kun who had sneaked into the place I don't even now how he does it but that's what's so great about Naruto-kun. We did the usual and we started to turn our head and gave him our masks I put my hair down while Ino and Temari put their hair up. Then he put them into his bag and ran for the gym man he's a brave soldier well enough of this crap. So we went into the line and ordered a HUGE pizza and chose to sit in a medium sized table. The table was probably big enough to fit ten people. Then Tenten, Neji, Lee, Sai, Hinata, Naruto-kun (_wow he is really fast_), Kiba and unfortunately Sasuke came. They all seemed hungry because they stared at us with such intensity that we just had to feed them. So I got up so they could sit with us but when I was about to sit down Sai was next to me but Sasuke still hadn't taken a seat. The only way for us all to sit together was if I …I … well you get the point and apparently so did Sasuke because he smirked and sat down motioning for me to sit on his lap. Sai didn't look so happy about me sitting on his lap and neither was I but hey I was hungry and no one wants to see a hungry Sakura. So I hesitantly sat on Sasuke's lap and then he started to bounce me like I was a little girl I sighed and hit his arm. He stopped a while later and we started to eat Sasuke had to put an arm around my waist to be able to eat and I had to have my plate on my lap. Thank goodness we got a private table because then I would be embarrassed for life. Unfortunately I heard the most awful voice in the world.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" it pierced my ears and I ended up dropping my plate because of that damn voice.

"OW! Damnit that hurt!" I looked down and saw my pizza on the floor along with my broken plate then I looked at my hand and saw… BLOOD.

I just stared at my hand wide-eyed on the floor then I curled up into a ball and started to rock myself. I felt weird so, so cold. Naruto-kun caught on to what was happening because the next thing I knew his arms were around me rocking me in comfort.

"It's okay Sakura-chan it's okay see I'm hear. Calm down come on get up"

"B-b-blood"

"Damn alright everyone I'm going to need you all t-"

Then that damn voice spoke and this time in our private area "Oh Sasuke-kun I was looking all over for you. What happened to Pinky? Hahahaha! Is she crying? What a crybaby! Come on Sasuke-kun let's go somewhere together"

"Karin I suggest you leave or I'm going to throw this pizza at your face and cut your hair with this knife" Ino said this with such anger that it brought shivers down my spine.

"Hmph I got to take a picture of this"

Then I heard a sound that echoed as if someone had just slapped someone. It surprised me and I jumped but I didn't pay attention to that because I was looking at my hands. They were covered in blood and I tried desperately to wipe it off. In the background I heard Karin and Ino fighting along with the others. I heard Naruto-kun try to comfort me and saying soothing words. I was still shaking when all of a sudden I saw red hair fall on the floor but not a lot of it just enough to give a Barbie doll hair. I looked down on the floor and saw the blood from my hand had made a huge puddle and the red hair blended in making the puddle bigger. I screamed. I felt cold all of a sudden and put my bloody hands against my arms. Then when I started to calm down a bit I looked up and saw Karin with a knife along with some of her hair then she threw it and it cut my other hand really deep I screamed again and this time I screamed with tears in my eyes. It stung like being bitten by a cat and then I looked down at my hand and the back of my hand and I was bleeding fast. I felt dizzy and weak and I stopped whimpering I then started to sway a bit and my skin started to get paler. Naruto-kun started to notice this and got really worried Sasuke seemed to be keeping people from coming in along with the help from Sai, Neji, Kiba and Lee. Then I heard someone open their phone and began to dial numbers after a while I heard a ringing noise.

"Hello 911 emergency? Yes, my sister is bleeding and she's losing a lot of blood. She was cut on her left palm and on the back of her right hand. No I haven't. Yes I'll do that right now. Please hurry please she needs help and she's afraid of blood so please hurry. Thank you."

I then heard cloth ripping and water spilling on it. After a while I felt it on my hands and I groaned from pain and everyone looked at me. They all gasped.

~Sasuke's POV~

I turned to see Sakura lying on Naruto's lap with blood on her face and arms. Her porcelain skin looked pale and her eyes looked heavy while her hands were covered by Naruto's now ripped shirt. How did something so simple come to this? Sakura was shaking and there was a puddle of blood next to her and Naruto. Even Naruto had Sakura's blood on him but I guess he was too focused on stopping Sakura from bleeding to death. He looked like he was about to cry but he was determined too. I was agitated that so many people were trying to see what was happening. Dobe probably already called the ambulance so I have to do whatever it takes to get Sakura out of here so she can get to the ambulance.

"Move if you don't I'll make you regret it!" Everyone moved out of the way "Good! Now Naruto get Sakura out of here so she can get to the ambulance!"

Naruto nodded and as he got up with Sakura in his arms everyone moved immediately. Sakura looked so fragile and weak exactly the opposite of how she usually was. Naruto started to run out with me by his side we made our way for the front of the school and saw the ambulance. They brought out the stretcher and Naruto set her down on it. They put her in the back and told us that only one of us could get on I went in and told Naruto that Sakura kept her keys in her helmet. He ran toward her motorcycle and the ambulance closed the back doors. They started to put her on life support and an oxygen mask over her face. Then they took of Naruto's ripped cloth off and started to put a gauze pad over the wounds. Even though we didn't notice Sakura had several scratches on her upper legs and as soon as I did I told the paramedic. He looked at her upper legs and gasped he reached over the bed and got a scalpel and started to rip her leggings open. There was a lot of blood and her skin felt ice cold. The paramedic put this cream on her scratches and then started to wrap them with bandages. Sakura looked as pale skinned as that Sai. The color under her eyes was grayish-beige and her arms and face had blood from her hands. Her shirt was okay with a bit of blood but her entire body seemed to quiver. As soon as the paramedic finished I reached for Sakura's hand and gently picked it up. I stroked her hand and whispered 'don't you die Sakura got it' the paramedic seemed emotionless and I realized something. I had to call my mother about my not leaving to go visit her. After a couple more minutes we reached the hospital and they brought the stretcher down. We started to run toward the emergency doors while I was still holding her hand. My hands were covered in her blood and so were bits of my shirt. They told me I had to wait in the emergency waiting room and I hesitantly agreed. After they sent Sakura through the doors I heard the roar of a motorcycle… Naruto. I turned and 3 minutes later Naruto burst through the doors and saw me. Everyone in the waiting room looked scared at the sight of us. Naruto with blood practically everywhere and me with blood on my hands and shirt. We stared at each other until Naruto broke the silence.

"Where's Sakura?"

"She's in the emergency room"

Naruto sat next to me and asked, "Is she going to be okay?"

I sighed, "I don't know she lost a lot of blood"

His head went down "I see"

I patted his back "I'm sorry Naruto"

Then to my surprise his head came up and he had a hopeful look on his face "What are we doing moping around we have to have faith for Sakura. She strong she won't let this get in her way it's not in her nature"

I smirked sometimes Naruto's optimism is a good cheer up "Yeah she wouldn't"

-In the operating room-

"Well she's stable that's good," said one of the surgeons

"Yes but she still lost a lot of blood" argued his partner.

"Yes that's true but still" admitted the first surgeon.

"Well it's too bad she's going to be in a coma" replied his partner with a gloomy voice.

* * *

_ME: Wow that was something don't you think? Will Sasuke and Naruto get to see Sakura? When will Sasuke call his mother? Who is going to get my large Caramel Cappuccino? All very good questions but will they be answered? Watch the next one to find out ;D_

**XxBlackblossomxX**


	7. My number? Hospital perverts?

Toy Not To Be Used

Chapter 7

ME: Hey, everyone how are you? Well I'm not going to answer the questions because then it wouldn't be fun to surprise you. Well anyway, I'm not going to do a summarization of the last story. Why, do you ask? Well I'm just too lazy ;P. Okay Naruto you can do it.

Naruto: Really? YES! Okay my show does not belong to Rose-chan. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. To the story!

* * *

**-Sakura's POV-**

I looked to my left and saw the fourteen year-old girl on the hospital bed. She was beautiful she had a creamy skin tone and long honey brown hair. She had elegant bone structure and long eyelashes. Poor girl getting into a coma at a young age. _**(Thought that was Sakura didn't you? Well no, it wasn't xD)**_. She had her whole life ahead of her. I watched as the doctors' left and saw a nurse bring in a visitor. It was a boy probably the girl's brother or something. He had peach toned skin and dark brown hair with honey brown eyes. He had a blue Aeropostale shirt and a brown jacket that looked black he also had black jeans on with black vanz.

"Amu? Sweetie are you okay?"

_Woops, I guess he's her boyfriend._

He walked towards her body "Amu-chan? Please talk to me"

The poor guy "She's in a coma. I'm terribly sorry for your grief"

He started to cry and held her hand to his cheek. I felt sympathetic for the boy young love can be so cruel and I just had to cheer him up.

"Hey it'll be okay. I heard the doctors talking. They said there's a 75% chance that she will wake up in less than I year"

"Yeah right"

"I'm serious she will"

"You have no idea how it feels to have someone important to you taken away from you"

"I've dealt with more than this"

He looked up with tear-drenched eyes "Y-you did?"

"Yes now I suggest you have faith and talk to her. A familiar voice could remind her of a reason to wake up"

"Thanks. How do you know so much?"

"I'm in Konoha University taking courses that will help me become a doctor. There's just one problem."

"What is it?"

I sighed I must be insane telling strangers about me but I'm just that kind of person, "I'm afraid of blood"

"There's nothing wrong with that"

I was confused "Huh?"

"Everyone is afraid of something I'm sure you'll get over it"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Anyway why are you here?"

I blushed "Well you see I was eating pizza with my friends and my plate broke and ended up cutting my hand deep enough to draw a lot of blood. I started to panic and then a girl who caused me to do that ended up with a knife and threw it. It cut the back of my hand and I nearly bleed to death"

He cautiously walked up to me then touched my hand. He flinched and withdrew his hand.

"You're cold. You're really lucky that you're alive"

"Yeah anyway the doctors also mentioned moving her into another room. I think it was called room A345 I think that's four rooms down"

He smiled "Thank you, Miss?"

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno"

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Sakura"

"Thank you it's nice to meet you ummm?"

"Oh right, my names Galen Akitoshi" _**(A/N: I have recently found out that the name Galen is used in another book called Night World! I had no idea! When I read it, I went berserk! It's always a de-ja-vo(sp?) with whatever I do! I do one thing and it turns out I have dreamt about it but forgot! x It's so weird xD)**_

"Oh well it's nice to meet you"

"Thanks"

The doctors that put Amu in this room came and shifted her onto the stretcher to take her into the other room. He turned around and whimpered when they started to fiddle with her hospital gown. I growled what a terrible thing to do "Hey may I remind you that it's your job to make people better not fiddle with their clothes or appearance"

They looked up surprised caught by my death glare. They gulped "Ah. Yes gomenesai"

They went out of the room embarrassed that I caught them. I smirked and Galen turned in my direction.

He looked grateful "Thanks"

I smiled "No problem. Listen if you have any other problems or when your girlfriend wakes up and she has problems call me okay. Here's my number"

He reached for the napkin I used to give him my number "Thank you I'm sure if Amu were awake she would love to be your friend"

I smiled "That's great now go to her room I don't want her alone with doctors' like that"

He nodded and went out of the room and Sasuke and Naruto-kun came in as soon as he left. They both looked relieved that I was alive.

I raised an eyebrow "Did you guys really think that I was going to die easily?"

They smiled and spoke in unison "Sorry"

I laughed, "Thank you for the help guys," I blushed "I can't believe I freaked out in front of you guys. I should have just kept it in myself"

I looked up and saw Naruto-kun smile a tender smile and saw Sasuke blush a little. I wonder what's going on in his head.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I blushed. Seeing her blush is like watching an angel giggle. Cute. Her skin was a bit pale yet her eyes sparkled with her blushing a light peach. She looked young in fact even child like but that all disappeared when she got herself together though. I stopped blushing. I had to get myself together. What's up with me getting all perverted over her. I never do that to other women why start with Sakura? Though she does have this way of making me feel … different. She looked at Naruto and asked him about the others. She would flinch every now and then but wouldn't let that get to her. Naruto was right Sakura doesn't let things put her down or let them get her way. She's strong, confident, independent, smart, beautiful hell of a woman. Ugh! I mean she's perfect but I feel nothing more than arousal towards her. I guess there's never going to be a woman like her again. That I know is a true fact. To think she almost died. My head went down. It was my fault she's here, this was my entire fault. She could have died and it would have been my fault. Then if Karin didn't scream… it's both our faults. Still I'll make Karin regret the things she said about Sakura and the others. I happened to be recording what Karin was saying and I bet Sakura would love to hurt her. I smirked the perfect payback, Karin would be humiliated. Now wasn't the time for that when I had something important to do. I looked up and told Sakura and Naruto that I would be right back. After they nodded, I went through the door and into the hallway. I made sure to close the door and took my phone out. I called my mother waiting for that annoying ringing sound but instead heard elevator music. How did Mother know I like elevator music? Hmmm… well she finally picked up and asked who was on the phone.

"It's me Mother" I replied.

"Oh Sasuke sweetie. Where are you? You were supposed to be on a plane heading here." she announced in a calm yet concerned voice.

"I can't Mother. Truly I'm sorry but Sakura is in the hospital and-"

"Wait a minute Sakura's in the hospital? Why? Is she okay? Does she have a fever?"

I sighed "Yes she is. No, she doesn't have a fever. She'll be fine. And she's here because she nearly bled to death"

"What!", she shrieked "How did that happen?"

"Well it happened when-" I began.

"You know what screw work! I'm going over there! I'll see you in a day or so okay? Good make sure to take care of Sakura okay? Bye."

And before I could even argue with her she hung up, I sighed. Mother can be caught up in the moment sometimes. I smiled. But that's one of the reasons Mother is my favorite family member. Oh well, I went back inside the room and about 3 minutes later the doctor came in and Sakura narrowed her eyes. I looked at the doctor and he gulped. Whatever Sakura did to this guy he looked pretty scared. Well I guess that shows how much of a ditz he is if he thought Sakura would be a weakling.

The doctor stuttered "You can go home now Miss Haruno all you need are these prescriptions and stay in bed for a week or so" he turned to Naruto and me ", one of you two are going to help her home and help her change. Although I could he-"

"That won't be necessary _doctor_" replied Sakura through gritted teeth.

Now I know why Sakura looked at him like that probably doing that to her or someone else. The doctor gulped and left the room in a hurry. I heard a ring and turned to Naruto.

"Hola quien es?" spoke Naruto in a Spanish accent.

I sighed he could be such an idiot. I even heard Ino from the other side of the phone.

"Baka! I called to tell you that you have to go to work not get annoyed by your stupid attempt to speak Spanish! Oh and how is Sakura? Is she okay or alive for that matter?" replied Ino in a worried tone.

_**(I'm not being racist because I'm Mexican too so yeah. I just added that so Naruto would look like even more of an idiot. Though he is hot but not as much as Sasuke and Itachi XD)**_

"Okay sorry. I'll be there anyway yeah she's alive, I'm relieved. I really thought she was gonna die but well you get the point"

"Oh okay then give the clothes I gave you to Sakura okay"

"Why?"

"So she can change into them"

"Oooooh so that's why you gave me them I thought they were for me because I really wanted to put them on"

"Usuratonkachi! They were for Sakura now hurry up! Oh and tell her I said hi. Bye!"

Naruto closed his phone and turned towards Sakura and me "Okay you guys I'm go-"

Sakura interrupted "We already know Naruto just hand over the clothes"

Naruto looked confused "How'd you know?"

Sakura giggled and I sighed "Baka, you had your phone on speaker"

Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head "Heheheh umm oops"

I sighed "Alright hand them over Naruto and you can go to work"

He walked towards me and gave me the clothes. He gave me a face that said 'Don't try anything stupid or I'll kill you' and the funny thing is…he was serious. That sent chills down my back and I nodded. He left and I turned to Sakura. She seemed to catch on to what had to happen.

"No, there's no way I'm going to have you help me change" she exclaimed.

I sighed "Do you want to fall when you're changing because you still look pretty weak"

She growled "Just give me the bra and underwear so I can put them on. If you're going to help me change I'm not to let you see me naked"

I chuckled and she glared at me. She tried to get out of bed but couldn't so I went over to her bed and gave her the bra and underwear with out looking at them. After she took a hold of them, I helped her out of bed and into the bathroom. She closed the door as soon as she got there. I waited for her to finish after 5 minutes she opened the door. I came in and nearly got a nosebleed she looked absolutely stunning. She was half-naked and I had to turn away out of courtesy. I had fantasies about this at times but never expected it to be like this. I lightly blushed red and just like her I rarely blushed. She coughed for me to give her the shorts I made sure to keep myself under control and put my arm around her waist so she could put the shorts on. Her bare skin rubbed against my arm and I tensed. She didn't seem to notice and when she was done she stood up straight and I helped her put on her shirt. We had to be careful not to mess up the wires. After that we went out and she sat down on the bed and I gave her a pair of socks but when she tried to put them on she flinched. I sighed and put them on for her even her boots. I stood up and gave her gloves to cover her hands except they didn't cover her fingers. She had a red sleeveless shirt on with black shorts that stopped above her knee and the boots she wore stopped one inch under her knee. She looked amazing and the clothes fit her as if they were hers.

After a while of just standing there I told the nurse that we were going to leave. The nurse sent someone to give us a wheel chair and I carried Sakura onto it. I rolled Sakura out of the hospital and into the parking lot. Thank goodness Naruto took me to the University to get my car. I unlocked my black Ferrari with the control and carried Sakura into the assistant seat. I closed the door and turned to give the wheelchair to the nurse who followed us, she blushed at me and grabbed the wheelchair then desperately tried to walk 'sexy' and I rolled my eyes. Then I went in the driver's seat and turned on the car. She covered her ears and groaned. I smirked and drove out of the parking lot. We kept silent all the way to her house and she didn't look in my direction at all. When we got there I parked on the driveway and turned off the car. I turned to Sakura for the keys and she already had them out I grabbed it as I ran to the door. After I opened it I ran back for Sakura and opened the assistant door, she sighed and put her arms up. She put her arms around my neck as I bent down then I carried her bridal style into her house. As I leaned on the opposite wall for support I used my right arm to close and lock the door. I carried her into the room and set her down on her bed. She looked up at me and showed me thankful emerald green eyes. Those eyes looked like they saw so many things that I don't understand how they ended up there. They then dulled and I was surprised to see what lay behind them. Anger, grief, solitude… emptiness, those were the emotions I saw in her eyes.

"Is there anything I can get you? Some tea perhaps?"

"Yes, thank you"

I walked to the kitchen, got tea, and looked for some coffee grains but there were none at all. Man, this girl really hates coffee doesn't she? Oh well, I grabbed a kettle and poured in water. I turned the stove, set it at mid/low, and got out the tea bag. It wouldn't be that bad would it? Who ever said tea was bad all it needed was sugar and this was cinnamon so I couldn't complain. When the tea was done, I got out two cups and poured in the water, then put the tea bags in with 2 teaspoons of sugar. I began to stir the tea and I started to wonder what my mother was doing. Whatever it is, I just hope it's better than this situation.

* * *

I nervously pushed away my raven hair as I began to pack my things. _How is she? Is she okay? Will she die if something goes wrong? _All sorts of questions were going through my head but there was one in particular that troubled me. How did this happen? That was the question. When I find out who or what caused this to happen I'm going to make sure that it never gets in contact with Sakura again! I was almost done packing when I realized something. HE had to know what happened to Sakura. I grabbed my phone and dialed familiar numbers. I heard a ringing noise. That's good he's not busy.

"Mother?" he asked curiously.

_He of all people would come._

"Sweetie I'm going to need you to come with me to Konoha, okay?"

_He even raised her like a sister._

"Sure but why?" this time he asked with concern since I rarely ask him these sorts of things.

_He would come to her no matter what…_

I suppressed a sob "Sakura nearly bled to death today"

…_My son,_

"What! I'll meet you there!" he exclaimed this and hung up in a hurry and I tenderly smiled.

…_Itachi._

_

* * *

_

_Me: Alrighty I know it's short but still you have to hand it to me you didn't expect that. Why is Itachi going to do when he gets there? Is Sasuke going to be happy to see Itachi there? What will Mikoto do? Will the others get her gifts? When will my mother stop nagging me to clean my room? All very good questions but will they be answered? Anyway, here's a something you should know. There's going to be an Ita, Sai, and SasuSaku moments in the next two XD. Hope you like it. ^^_

_**XxBlackblossomxX**_


	8. Breakins and cradlerobbers?

**Toy Not To Be Used**

**Chapter 8**

ME: Hiya everyone XD! How are you? I'm okey-dokey-lemon-pokey (lol sorry but that's my word so no one use it without my permission… jk XD) Anyway last time you found out that Itachi practically raised Sakura before she moved to the US. I know shocker right. Well anyway, that is what you found out in the end. Also, Sakura unexpectedly gave a-girl-who-was-in-a-coma's boyfriend her number. And no she didn't want to go out with him she would be known as a cradle robber -.-. Well Anyway read the rest to get a better grip on what happened. Later and please, continue reading.

Naruto: Rose-chan owns nothing! Dattebayo!

* * *

Sasuke walked back to Sakura's room. He helped her sit up right by putting two pillows behind her back while she sat up then gave her tea, that was on top of a plate just incase she didn't want a ring stain on her furniture, to her. She mumbled a thank you and Sasuke pulled up a chair and they drank tea together in silence. Sasuke was thinking about whether he should tell Sakura about his mother coming but then decided to surprise her with it. But Sakura wasn't thinking about all the people she knew; only one in particular. Sasuke. He was less perverted towards her and for some strange reason Sakura felt angry. She shook it off, Sasuke was perverted but he was also smart enough to know that now wasn't a time to be perverted. She continued to drink her tea in solace when Sasuke stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Sakura with curiosity.

Sasuke was slightly over joyed that Sakura actually wanted to know where he was going but didn't let it show on his face instead just shrugged and remarked "Just going to get something to eat. You want anything"

Sakura thought for a moment and smiled much to Sasuke's surprise "How about Subway?"

Sasuke nodded "That's exactly what I was thinking"

They both laughed then Sasuke left the room telling Sakura that he was going to lock the door. Sakura nodded and waited for the sound of Sasuke's car to fade away. After ten minutes, Sakura carefully got up and went over to her drawers to change into her pajamas. She cautiously bent down and opened the drawer to see no pajamas. She mentally slapped herself. Her pajamas where being washed and she hadn't put them in the dryer when they were done. But Sakura couldn't go to the laundry room, she feared she might slip and being in the frail state she was in; she might break a bone or something. She groaned and went back to bed and decided to wait for Sasuke. Then there was a ring at her bell and before she could even reach the door, she heard her door break down. Sakura tensed. Who would break into her home? And why? But most of all, who was in her home without her permission? Sakura quietly tiptoed to her drawer and pulled out her handgun. She only had one round but she had one hell of a good aim. She just needed to stall until Sasuke got back.

* * *

Ino and Naruto were tired as hell and just wanted to go home. They both decided to automatically drive home but there was this gut feeling they had that said to go see Sakura. So they called Sasuke to tell him they were coming.

"Hello?" asked a disgruntled Sasuke.

Ino muttered "We wanted to tell you that we're coming to you and Sakura"

"Wait how'd you know I was with Sakura at her place?" he asked.

"Well no man would ever leave a girl alone at home" stated Ino so matter-of-factly.

"Actually I'm not there. I'm at Subway getting us both something to eat" replied Sasuke casually.

Naruto took the phone and screamed "What! You mean you left her alone not even leaving her with anything to protect herself!"

"I locked the door and the windows you baka"

"That's not enough Sasuke" growled Naruto.

"Don't worry, I already have the food so I'll be there in five minutes at the most.

"You better"

They hung up and Ino and Naruto ran to their cars to head for Sakura's place. They had a bad feeling about this and it was very distracting. They just hoped Sakura wasn't in any trouble.

* * *

Hinata was walking with her cousin, Neji, and he seemed edgy and it concerned her.

"Neji-niisan are you ok?"

"Hmm but of course Hinata-sama"

"Please do not call me that Neji-niisan it makes me feel like I am a ruler you have to obey even though I am not"

"Gomenesai"

Hinata smiled "It's okay but please tell me what is wrong"

Neji hesitated but then decided to tell her "Hinata-san there are men after you and I'm afraid they'd go to great lengths to get you. Even hurt a loved one"

Hinata was confused "Why would they do that?"

Neji looked at her with a serious look "Hinata-san you will someday be running the Hyuuga company and they want to use you as a way to get extra cash and….other resources. That is why you have taken self-defense classes from me"

"If that is the case then I will not run the Hyuuga Company"

Neji laughed and looked straight ahead "No offense Hinata-san but who would?"

"You"

Neji was startled by this comment and abruptly turned and looked at Hinata "Hinata-san I'm to inherit my father's dojo to teach others to protect you and other high ranked employees"

"I know but what other option do I have?"

"You could just accept your responsibilities as heiress to the Company and stand up and fight for your right to have the position"

Hinata stared wide-eyed at Neji "In order for me to do that I have to be trained in hand-to -hand combat since our company involves SWAT"

Neji nodded but did not say a thing. But Hinata did not need Neji to know that she had to do many things to be ready. The heavy atmosphere and awkward silence said it all and she did not like it. Then an idea sprang into her head. If they were going after loved ones, would they go after friends' aswell?

**~Sakura's POV~**

I was limping to the door and was wary not to warn them I was here. I hope Sasuke gets here fast or I'm screwed. Then something clicked in my head.

'_Your black belt isn't going to save you all the time Sakura-chan.'_

Naruto-kun had been right. I couldn't use my black belt skills. Even just limping to the door took an extreme amount of energy out of me. This must have been karma. But why when I nearly died today? Well it's as they say. Karma's a bitch. Then I heard footsteps come to my door and I stepped into the shadows. I heard a creak; I held my breath. The person must have been overweight because my floors were thudding. His breathing was raspy and short and his scent made me want to gag. Today isn't my lucky day or anyone else's for that matter. He entered the room.

He was very short and could easily hurt a man in his pride if you get what I mean. He wore a blue Hawaiian shirt with yellow and orange turtles and shells. Along with that out-of-season shirt was his light tan business pants and black shoes. Hidden under his shirt and on his belt was his gun. I pulled up my gun and thankfully already had the trigger ready. I aimed with painstaking accuracy and shot. BANG! I closed the door before he screamed and fell to the floor. I sighed in relief and looked at where I shot him. I hit him in the shoulder and this must have been his first time because he passed out from the pain.

"Wuss" I whispered in a disapproving voice.

Then I heard a loud knock that made me jump.

"Akito are you alright?" asked the man more furious than concerned.

I was nervous. What would I do? What _could_ I do? I just hoped Sasuke got me … before they did.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

I parked my car and saw a black van parked near the end of the curb. I hastily got out of the car in time to hear a BANG! I looked at Sakura's house, it came from that direction. I growled and ran to her door to see that it was broken down. I freaked out. What happened here? Man this just isn't anyone's day. Then to my surprise, I heard a low voice echo from Sakura's room. I ran into the house and pressed the recording button on my phone. Then put it in my pocket and turned on the corner to Sakura's room.

Her door was already open and I heard a crash and Sakura cursing. That certainly got me pumped. I burst into the room to see Sakura on the floor with her arm bleeding, an overweight man on the floor passed out and a slim man with blood coming from his mouth. I smirked at him.

"That's sad. You were just hit by a woman who barely came back from the hospital" I pointed out.

Sakura sighed and the slim man growled. "Shut the fuck up"

I shrugged "Its common courtesy to tell your name when you break in, too"

He smirked "Well since you're not a threat to any of us I suppose I can tell you. We are from the Thunder Company"

I raised an eyebrow "The bomb producing company? I thought you guys were allies of Konoha."

"We are we just want something in payment like the Hyuuga heiress's hand in marriage to the boss"

I chuckled "You're insane that would be called being a cradle robber. Now your name"

He smirked sinfully "Akito Yagushi"

Then he got out a smoke pellet and disappeared with his partner. I inwardly smirked. I had outsmarted them and they were going to pay. Sakura looked confused. She put her hand against the bed to push herself up so she could sit down on the bed.

Sakura coughed "So why so smug?"

I turned to her "I'm smug because their asses are going to jail"

Sakura snorted "And when is that going to happen Mister Detective"

"Easy. I recorded his name on my phone and we call the police"

She glared at me "That's not going to work Sasuke. That wasn't his name"

I was confused "How?"

"That was his partner's name"

I shrugged "We still have their company name"

"Sasuke they won't believe two college students who they would think were drunk or something besides it's just like you said their allies of Konoha"

"They'll listen."

"Why do you say?"

"My father knows I don't cry wolf."

"Oh, right I forgot your parents own the Uchiha Police District"

"Hn."

Sakura sighed and looked around her house in grief "Geez, what a mess"

"You can stay at my place"

Sakura nearly fell forward "What!"

I shrugged "I've got plenty of room"

She growled "I'm not going"

"I'm not asking"

"You now that's attempt at kidnapping"

"It's not an attempt if I am going to."

Then without letting her protest I picked her up and ran for my car; she had to hold onto me so she wouldn't fall. I smirked and she snarled. Without looking at her, I opened the assistant door and strapped he rin then closed the door as she tried something with her hand. I heard a loud sound a muffled voice and turned to see Sakura holding her hand and a HUGE crack on my window. I wondered what would have happened if that actually hit me. I shuddered just thinking about it. I just hoped things weren't going to be this hectic at my place. I opened the door, sat at the drivers' seat, and backed up into the streets. I realized something very intriguing on the way. I smirked slightly. That's right we were going to _my_ place. This is going to be the best two weeks of my life.

* * *

Sasuke drove them to his house and carried Sakura into his house. He wasn't sure about how to take care of her but he would do his best. Then something popped into his head. He groaned. Naruto and Ino would probably wonder why Sakura's house was in such a condition. As soon as he set Sakura down on the couch, his phone rang. He got it out and looked at the Caller ID. Well speak of the devil, it was Ino. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you and what happened to Sakura's place!"

"I'll tell you when you two get to my house"

Naruto yanked the phone out of Ino's hand "What the fuck is Sakura-chan doing at your place! Shut up Ino I'm talking to Teme! Yeah I know what I said! Itai! Wait do-"

They were disconnected. Naruto really should learn how to control his temper. He looked at Sakura with her eyebrows so high they made her forehead look small. He responded by giving her a look that said, you-don't-want-to-know. She smirked and tried to get up but failed miserably. Sasuke noticed that she was bleeding but he didn't want to mention it for fear that she would notice and scream. Then an idea emerged. He went to the kitchen, got a handkerchief, and walked back into the room; taking great caution to make sure Sakura couldn't see the handkerchief. He leaned in front of Sakura and she desperately scooted back. He smirked and looked into her eyes. There was fear in them but there was also a rebellious glimmer that made him ache to kiss her. Wait a minute. Since when did he think about kissing Sakura? In fact, in most of his fantasies, they wouldn't do that at all yet here he was, leaning against her thinking about kissing her. He snapped out of it and pulled out his handkerchief; pressing it on Sakura's arm. She looked up confused.

"Whatever you do don't look at your arm" ordered Sasuke gently but still sounding a bit like a command.

Sakura was hesitant but still nodded. Why can't she look at her arm? Was there something wrong with it? She was confused but didn't want Sasuke to know. Then Sasuke got up and went into the bathroom to soak it. He turned on the cold water and rinsed the handkerchief making sure to squeeze out the water as hard as he could before walking back to Sakura. On the way, back he got alcohol swabs and a bandage. He walked up to Sakura and pressed the handkerchief against her arm once again being sure not to press to hard. She flinched. Why did she just flinch? Then, against Sasuke's orders, she looked at her arm and gasped. She was bleeding and Sasuke wanted to keep her from knowing. Then before she could breathe another breath, she felt Sasuke gently squeeze her shoulder.

"Don't freak out Sakura it's not serious so you should be ok" coaxed Sasuke.

Sakura gulped and her eyes watered. Why did Sasuke have this affect on her? Why did she feel safer near him more than Sai? What was she doing comparing Sai and Sasuke as if she were choosing between the two, anyway? Sasuke had this way of being, well himself, even though it was a bad thing at times. Though she hated to admit it, she admired Sasuke for acting himself and not succumbing to peer-pressure. While Sai had a smile that could astound you there was something about the way he acted that made Sakura uneasy. She normally looked over that but right now, it was very obvious. No person could be emotionless and she knew it. If she could do anything about it-, wait! She could do something about it but after she recovered, she would do that. Then she looked up to see Sasuke observing her arm again. She saw him use the alcohol swags on her arm as she winced. He took one look at her then continued, after a period of time, on her arm and gently put the Band-Aid on her. Then got up to pick up a bag.

"Well I don't exactly have candy for patients like every other doctor but I do have Subway"

Sakura smiled "That's fine Subway beats candy any day"

_**(That's a lie we all know it! GO Team Candy! Then it's Team Subway)**_

Sasuke nodded in agreement "That's for sure"

"What candy do you like?"

"I don't like candy"

Sakura was flabbergasted "You don't? why?"

Sasuke shrugged "I just don't like the taste it's too sweet and makes my teeth hurt"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Well I never knew I had a Grinch as a friend"

Sasuke's breath left with a rush "A friend?"

"Well yeah. Duh. What else would you be?"

"I don't know. Maybe" Sasuke smirked so wildly it tugged at Sakura's heart, "a secret lover"

Sakura snorted "Tch. Yeah like that'll happen"

Sasuke shrugged "A man can dream"

"They sure can, Sasuke, they sure can"

* * *

_I'm not doing that ME stuff anymore it just gets so annoying D lol anyway what do you think? I know it's not my best. Heck, I'm not sure what my best is but hey, I worked my ass off! Anyway, hope you like thnx for reading! Sub and criticize no matter how bad. Tell me what I have to work on. If it's going too fast, too slow or confusing just tell me._

_**XxBlackblossomxX**_


	9. Guess Who's Back: Uchiha Style

Toy Not To Be Used

Chapter 9

_Hiya it's me again XD so how's it going? Last time well I'm not going to bother. I'm too lazy to try so you're going to have to read the last one. Gomenesai. Anyhow, I hope you like it (Tch. You better if you want to live ¬¬ lol jk) Okay special appearance by Sakura, hit it!_

_Sakura: Okay Rose-chan owns nothing but the story line. _

_

* * *

_

Sasuke smirked cockily and it made Sakura breathless. So there they were, Sasuke leaning against Sakura on a couch again and Sakura pressed back on the couch as much as she could. Sasuke was having another fantasy about the two making out and strangely so was Sakura. Although, Sakura was frightened of it while Sasuke….'enjoyed' the beauty of it all. Then, much to Sasuke's disappointment, his doorbell rang; disrupting his daydream fantasy. He leaned away, much to Sakura's relief, and went to answer the door. Sasuke reached for the gold-stained steel handles and pulled to see an agitated Ino and a furious Naruto.

Naruto stormed inside searching desperately for something "Where is she?"

"Don't worry she's fine. I cleaned and wrapped the wounds she obtained. She's in the living room"

Ino gasped "You mean Sakura was injured?"

"Yeah I didn't expect two guys from the Thunder Company to come to Sakura's house over Hinata"

Naruto was surprised "What do they want with Hinata-san?" asked Naruto with hidden anger and possessiveness.

Then way from the living room Sakura remarked "You know I'm still here right?"

Sasuke, Naruto and Ino went to the living room to apologize, "It's ok" replied Sakura, who was covering her mouth while she was eating her Subway.

"So what are we going to tell Hinata?" queried Ino.

"That's easy. Nothing." declared Sakura.

"But why Sakura-chan?" asked a rather confused Naruto.

"I don't want Hinata to worry about what happened to me that's all" resolved Sakura.

"It has to do with Hinata as well Sakura. Since it is her that they're after." instructed Sasuke.

"That may be true but Hinata may blame herself for this dilemma" pointed out Sakura.

"Sasuke does have a point though Sakura. Sure Hinata will do that but it's in her nature to make people feel less guilty even if it hurts her" replied Ino.

"And you don't think Sakura-chan is aware of that? She just wants to keep Hinata-san from worrying and protect her" argued Naruto.

"I think we should inform Neji about this since his cousin is involved," suggested Sasuke.

All three bright-heads nodded in agreement. They couldn't tell Hinata but they most certainly could tell Neji. It was the only way to protect Hinata.

Naruto and Ino left after a thirty-minute quarrel about where Sakura was going to stay not even considering her thoughts about it. In the end, Sasuke won and Ino and Naruto returned home with scowls on their faces. After Naruto and Ino left, Sasuke smirked sinfully at Sakura. Sakura knew immediately what to do. Stop, drop and run! Although with her having injuries that hurt like bitch she withdrew to the floor only to have Sasuke pick her up and set her down on the guest bedroom. He was about to do the most risky thing since he met Sakura…he was going to kiss her… again. With him so close to her, Sakura didn't know what to do. She could either stay completely surprised and nervous or let her fury out and knee him in his pride. When Sasuke was only seconds from kissing Sakura, his doorbell rang again. He swore under his breath and went to open the door leaving Sakura dazed and relieved at the same time. He opened the door and to his complete surprise, he saw her.

~Sasuke's POV~

I looked down to see my mother with her Baby Phat purse and Itachi with both their luggage. _Itachi_. I scowled at him. What was _he _doing here? Then I turned to my mother in confusion. Did she tell him about Sakura?

"Mother I didn't expect you to get here so fast" I looked at Itachi, "with him aswell"

"Oh, Sasuke-chan I'm sorry about not telling you but he just had to. We'll explain later. I promise." replied mother franticly.

I smiled gently "Don't worry mother all's well. Come inside"

My mother and Itachi came inside and walked through the hallway with me. Unfortunately, Sakura's room was the first room and her door was wide open. Itachi abruptly stopped.

"Sakura-san is that you?" asked Itachi in disbelief.

Sakura was apparently taking a nap and Itachi's voice must have woken her up. "Nani? Give me five more minutes" grumbled Sakura.

She rolled over and flinched screaming out 'OUCH!' I sighed and walked into the room. "Don't roll over Sakura or your wounds will open up"

She huffed "Yeah well it would be a hell of a lot better if my arm wasn't hurting like a-"

"Sakura-san that is no way for a lady to talk" Itachi reminded Sakura sternly.

Sakura sat up wide-eyed at Itachi "I-I-Itachi-senpai? Is that you?"

Itachi set the luggage down and walked up to Sakura "Yes of course it is. Now have you been drinking enough milk these past couple of years?"

Sakura's nose wrinkled "After all these years all you can ask is if I drank enough milk?" Sakura sighed, "Well I was forced to seeing as how you sent my home a letter telling them to."

Itachi looked satisfied "And did you remember to scrub behind your ears?"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Yes, father I washed behind my ears"

Itachi gently smiled "Good. You look very pale do you need more milk?" Sakura shook her head violently. Itachi laughed "Alright then don't knock your head of so, what do you want"

"For one thing I want cinnamon tea" she then turned to me, "and Sasuke do you think you could get my Subway?"

I nodded and left them to appreciate the time they had together. I never knew Itachi had this kind of relationship with Sakura. They almost seemed at ease with each other. Itachi's lines even smoothed and his eyes softened which rarely ever happened. I found Sakura's sandwich on the couch and took it back to Sakura. I walked in to see Itachi try to make Sakura drink milk while my mother laughed. This scene looked so full of fun and it was like a real family. I walked up to Sakura and handed over her sandwich. "Here you go Sakura"

"Oh, thanks Sasuke"

So the night continued like that. Itachi explaining the good things about milk, Sakura refusing to listen to his 'milk lecture', my mother tucking Sakura in bed and each of us kissing her forehead. Well all of us except for me, for fear that Sakura, even at this state, would rip my lips off. Everyone but me left to their rooms and just before I left I turned to see Sakura sleeping. She looked so innocent I couldn't resist kissing her. Her face was smoothed from the awful truth about life and looked like the face of a naïve child. As I bent down to kiss Sakura's forehead I whispered goodnight and kissed her. Her skin was velvety soft, softer than silk even, and it took all of my will power to release the physical contact. I stood up straight and turned off the lights before closing the door. The hallway made my footsteps echo, which made my home seem like it was hollow even though there were four people, including myself, there. I opened the door to my room and saw Itachi there sitting on my favorite chair. I glared at him. He stood up and motioned for me to sit down. I ignored his command and sat at the edge of my bed.

"What is it you want Itachi?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"What is it about Sakura that attracts you Sasuke?"

I raised my eyebrow "I don't see how what I feel for Sakura concerns you"

Itachi looked at me with red flames in his eyes "It has everything to do with me little brother"

"How and why?"

"You see Sasuke ever since Sakura turned seven I started babysitting her, after 3 years her parents…. Well I ended up raising her for four years with Naruto"

"I see"

"I warn you Sasuke, you do anything to hurt Sakura, you'll regret it" as Itachi said this his lines etched deeper into his face and he looked more haunted and serious than usual.

Itachi left and I just stood there wide-eyed. How much does Sakura mean to him? Another thing, how much a part of her past was Itachi? The idea that Itachi knew Sakura before me and I didn't even know of it made my blood boil. To think she didn't even make an attempt at meeting me when she already knew my parents. Another is, why didn't they tell me about Sakura? Is there something about her past that I shouldn't even try to find out? Well whatever it is, they've caught my attention and Itachi was going to regret that for sure. I closed the door and turned off the lights before I went to sleep. Why is my life now revolving so entirely around Sakura?

In the morning, I woke up to hear my mother and Itachi talking behind my door.

"Mother it is best that Sasuke not know of Sakura's past"

"But why Itachi? You saw that look in his eye when he saw Sakura in pain"

"Mother I must also remind you Sasuke had that same look in his eye when Karin fell and only got a scratch when they were dating"

"Yes, that's true but this look was different"

"Mother"

"Why in the world can we not tell him?"

"Because mother, it is Sakura's past and we are merely a part of it"

My mother sighed "Very well so will he ever know?"

"Only if Sakura allows him to"

"Then it shall take a great deal of time"

They both walked away and I was in complete shock. No wonder my parents and Itachi would go have a meeting without me in that room. It had to do with Sakura. One thing is for sure, if I were to find out about Sakura's past, I'd have to go to the second most closest person to Sakura other than my family.

I got up after one hour of thinking of what I had to do. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen in my pajamas. I opened the refrigerator and got out the milk and butter. When I set them down and looked back to close the door, I saw a note from my mother.

_Dear Sasuke, _

_Itachi and myself went to go grocery shopping and get Sakura some things she might need. Be sure to take care of her. Don't let her even lift a finger! Be sure to add milk in the batter of pancakes you make. She needs the Vitamin D. Oh, be sure to buy her vitamins at the store the shape of dinosaurs, she likes those. Goodness to many be sures'! We'll be back at five. Be a good boy and see you later on._

_Yours for an eternity, _

_Mom _

I sighed in relief that Itachi wasn't here. The less he was here the more I could find out about Sakura. I got out a whisk, a bowl and the pancake batter. I put in two and a half cups of pancake batter, one cup of water and began to stir it together. After thirty minutes, I finished the pancakes and walked to Sakura's room with a bed tray containing a pancake in one forearm. While in my other forearm, I had a tray with a pancake, too. In each of my hands, I had orange juice. The door was open and I walked in using my behind to push the door away to give me room to enter. As soon as I did that Sakura sat up and looked at me with a sleepy, hazed look that made my stomach lurch. She looked at me and smiled gently say a good morning groggily.

"Morning" I replied calmly.

"So what is it?" asked Sakura perplexed.

"I brought you breakfast" I stated bringing my arms up slowly to show her.

Sakura's eyebrows shot up "You did this just to give me breakfast?" asked a stunned Sakura.

I shrugged, minding the trays and juice "It's nothing really"

I walked up to Sakura and gave her the juice and then her bed tray "This is anything but nothing" replied a cheerful Sakura.

"Just eat it and that will be enough" Sakura shrugged, flinching a bit. Before Sakura could even reach for the fork, I remembered something my mother told me to do. "Wait Sakura don't pick up the fork" I ordered while putting my tray and juice on the nightstand.

"And why not?" asked an irritated Sakura.

"That's because I'm going to be feeding you"

"What!" screeched Sakura.

"My mother said not to let you lift a finger"

"Oh, well, out of respect for Mikoto then I shall allow you to but don't get any ideas got it!"

I smirked "Oh but of course not Sakura"

She growled and I picked up the fork and started to cut up her pancake. After a minute or two, I picked up the fork along with a piece of pancake. I moved it towards Sakura's mouth and she reluctantly opened her mouth. I fed her the pancake and she began to chew. As she was chewing, my attention drew to her mouth. It was smooth, slim, curvy, pale pink and I could just imagine feeling the mellowness of her lips. The thought made me want to kiss her right now but I restrained myself. When Sakura stopped chewing, I stopped looking and gave her another piece only to be absorbed by the same cycle. I would have done them but thankfully, I only made six pieces. After I finished feeding her, I gave her some orange juice. She chugged it down like she needed it. Just like I needed her lips. Ah! I have to get my mind straight. What is it about Sakura that catches me? Her body? Yes, her body attracts me perhaps even more than any girl ever had. I always feel her physically but it isn't only that. Her looks? That's a part of it, she could be a super model even but there was something else. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Itachi's question has been dawdling in my head all morning. _What is it about Sakura that attracts you Sasuke_? That question had been racking my brain. I just hope I find the answer before I do something stupid and humiliating.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hmm, yes Sakura?"

"I want to watch a scary movie"

"How about we watch that tonight so it looks scarier. We can even invite the others"

"Sasuke"

I sighed "and Sai"

Sakura smirked "That's a good boy"

My stomached toppled over and my breath went out. Her smirk was like a devilish and tempting half smile on an angels face and it made me shiver. I had to look away to control myself. What the hell was Sakura doing to me? No woman, no matter how attractive, ever made me feel this way. Then I remembered something.

"Sakura, you need to take your prescriptions"

Sakura sighed "Well then get them"

"Ah."

I went to the bag I got from the hospital and took Sakura's cup aswell. The instructions said to either eat or drink it so, I refilled Sakura's cup with orange juice and walked back to her. She seemed like she wanted to get this over with and immediately took the juice and pills from my hand. She read the directions and took out a pill and drank the juice with it. After she finished drinking it, I took the cup and prescriptions and put them away. Then walked to the kitchen with the dirty dishes and washed the cup. When I was done with that, I went back to the room to hear Sakura's stomach gurgle. I looked at her face confused.

"Sasuke take me to the bathroom NOW"

I picked her up and carried her to the guest bathroom. I put her down in front of the door and opened it for her. She closed the door and I left the room out of courtesy. I was invited back when the sound of rushing water was done. Sakura opened the door and I carried her once again to her bed. She looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah well I need something comfy to rest in"

"Well I could give you my pajamas when I was twelve"

Sakura snorted, "Please Sasuke I'm not that thin"

In truth, Sakura was thin but not thin like Karin, who had slight curves but weren't visual enough to entice a man. I don't even know why I went out with her but Sakura was thin with curves that were too tempting for a man's sanity. I walked to my room and got out my old pajamas I wore when I was fifteen. They were blue, made out of silk and were thin so Sakura would feel very comfortable. My lips curled. Maybe even thin enough to show her figure just like her gym clothes. I shook of the image reluctantly and walked back to Sakura, who was waiting patiently in the bed. Her head shot up and looked at me. She looked at the folded clothes in my arms. I closed the door and walked up to her. She tried to stand up but she couldn't and depended on me to help her change. When she realized this, she grimaced and started to unzipped her shirt and motioned for me to give her the shirt. I helped her put it on, letting her arms get in the loose sleeves easier. She buttoned up the shirt and I helped her up so she could put the pants on. She slid the shorts off and I made sure not to look at her legs. Pulling the pants up and supporting her weight while she was trying to pull them up too and not looking at her hips move side to side, was very hard. I stood up straight and looked at her. The blue pajamas made her rosy skin look beautiful and her green eyes stand out along with her soft pink hair. The shirt was loose but it did show her figure especially the pants. They tightened around her thighs and calves but were loose enough to be flexible in and feel like pants. Sakura then moved back to the bed but ended up on her knees. I picked her up and placed her in the bed.

"Don't get used to helping me out Sasuke" replied Sakura sleepily.

"Don't be so sure I won't try this even if you aren't sick. Now go take a nap. I'll tell the others about the movie"

Sakura fell asleep, once again looking like an innocent child. I tucked her in. I left her room and called the others, even Sai, because I wanted to get on Sakura's good side in order to know about her past. Sai seemed surprised to hear me call yet accepted the offer. After that, I checked on Sakura again and she still had that untroubled look in her face. Little did I know that tonight would be the night Sakura would actually let me deeper into her life.

* * *

_Well what do you think? Once again, tell me if there's anything I should do to get better. Hope you liked it. Gomen if it's confusing or something I don't know. Be sure to subscribe or else lol jk. Don't think I don't punish things or people who don't do things like they're supposed to. I remember this piece of ice wouldn't make my water cold so I put it in hot water and said 'Take that biznitch!' lol true story! R&R. I own nothing but that story as Sakura said. Have a nice day… or night lol _

_**XxBlackblossomxX**_


	10. Author's Note: 1

Toy Not To Be Used

Chapter 10: Author's note

Well hello everybody hope you are enjoying my stories. Tenth one WOO! Well I know how I'm a newbie and since my eighth grade language arts teacher is stupid when it comes to the class being teens not kids. The nerve of some teachers -.-'. But hey, that's them. Anyway if you wanna knows what happened in the last chapter read it 'cause I'm not telling you, sorry. but anyway I just wanted to tell you that ….. I've been thirteen since November 10! yup now I know what it's like to be a full-fledged teen! anyway I'm happy to know that you guys are reading my stories. well bye! **(PS. This was WAY back in the eighth grade so…. Just ignore it since I'm in high school now. Need I remind you that this was made last year and so were all the other chapter until chapter 15 or 16.)**

..

..

..

..

..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

…...

…..

….

…

…..

….

…

..

..

..

Why are you still here? Go on shoo! And step of my lawn! The nerve of some people!


	11. The Movie and Sai's Secret

Toy Not To Be Used

Chapter 11

_**Alright then I'm happy that you have read my stories. On the last one Sasuke mentioned something about Sakura letting him into her life even more. Well I'm not going to summarize it because well I'm just plain lazy but you would be to if you just finished running a mile nonstop. Hurts like a bitch but I don't stop because then it would sting my pride and we don't want that now do we? Anyhow here's the story so don't complain or I'll send lee after you! Lol jk jk… or am I?**_

_**Hinata: Domo ariogato, for reading. Rose-chan doesn't own Naruto**__**â**__**. Atleast I don't think so, do you? Oh, you don't well okay. H-hi N-Naruto-kun, h-how are you?**_

_**Naruto: Oh Ohayo Hinata-chan.**_

_**Hinata: (faints)**_

_**Naruto: Oh no I think I broke her D'X Now I'm going to die- OW! Rose-chan why'd you do that?**_

_**She's fine you baka. She just fainted now to the story –ZOOM-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke and Sakura finished breakfast after a quarrel about whether Sasuke used milk or water for the batter. Sasuke had to lie and say he used water; he shrugged as he was washing the dishes, if it helped Sakura's bones then it was worth it. He sighed and heard a rustling sound that made him turn. He saw Sakura in his pajamas still but instead of looking like she got some well-earned sleep she looked just the opposite. Sasuke's brows furrowed. Was she ok? Did she forget that tap water wasn't drinking water again? Sasuke immediately put the dishes down and turned off the sink before jogging to her side. She looked like she was about to fall over any moment if he wasn't paying attention. He took her elbow and led her back to her room. Before he set her down, she sneezed squeakily and nuzzled into his neck. Sasuke tensed. What was she doing? He shrugged off the aftershock and then set her down. He then went into the bathroom and got Kleenex. When he got back to the room he saw Sakura sitting up right with a pink-tinted nose and baggy eyes. He was worried. Earlier today she was laughing with him about one of Naruto's embarrassing drunk nights and now she looked like she just came back from watching a person impaled and didn't have sleep for days.

"You okay, Sakura?" asked Sasuke worriedly.

Sakura smiled wearily, "Of course" then she sniffled and she looked cute–minus the bags-when she did that.

Sasuke shook his head, "Lay down Sakura. You're sick it's that obvious."

She frowned but did what she was told. After handing over her tea, he told her that he needed to go to the store. She merely nodded. He turned and jogged toward his sleek black car. Then he pulled out of the driveway and drove toward the grocery store. Sasuke drove mindlessly and when a familiar sliver mustang went in the direction he just came from it caught his attention. Shaking his head, he pushed on the gas and continued to drive to the grocery store. He pulled into a parking spot and stepped out of his white-leather interior and locked it before walking into the store. When he entered almost every female employee had hearts in their eyes even some guys. Sasuke unnoticeably shivered and walked to the aisles.

Dairy.

Oil.

Vegetables.

Bread.

Cereals.

Drugs. Sasuke turned on his right heel and swung his left around to step on to. Instead it hit some guy in his groin. To his relief it was Naruto.

"Ow! You fuckin' son of a bitch! Your ass is going to end up in the hospital!" shouted Naruto on the top of his lungs.

"Shut up dobe or I'll hit you again and harder." Sasuke replied calmly.

"Teme what the hell are you doing here?" asked Naruto viciously since he was still mad about getting hit in one of his prides.

"Getting Sakura her drugs"

"What! You're helping her get drugs? I'm going to kill-"

"I meant her vitamins you baka"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so!" asked Naruto lightened from hearing Sakura and her dinosaur-shaped vitamins.

Before Sasuke could even reply or tell him how stupid he was –again- Naruto stalked away and came back with a container that had dinosaurs and coconuts on it. Sasuke was confused, "How'd you know about her vitamins?"

"Oh I used to get them for her all the time with I-" Naruto's voice faded.

"With who Naruto?"

"Oh no one. Hey lets go to the ramen section. Or maybe you should go home and give her vitamins to her? Yeah? Okay, well bye!"

And with that Naruto left in a flash leaving Sasuke skeptical and confused. Sasuke went toward the register and saw that a girl bumped an oversized man away from the cash register and was there immediately. Crazy what some girls can do when they're obsessed with something.

"What can I get you?" she asked flirtatiously. Sasuke handed her the vitamins. "Oh, it seems you're in the closet. What a shame" she mumbled to herself. Sasuke raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"Listen lady I don't have time for this. Sakura needs her vitamins and I'm kinda in a hurry," replied Sasuke irritated while tapping his foot.

"Gomen!" she replied merrily because Sasuke wasn't gay.

* * *

_**Alright everyone just because someone is gay doesn't mean that they don't have the right to marry another gay person. They are we as in they are still a part of our society as we are of theirs. We don't have the right to tell them whom they can or cannot marry. If you know anyone who is just like that don't try to change that. It will only make them resent you in a way. Let them be whom they are as they do you just make sure it isn't hurting them. There's healthy love and unhealthy love.**_

_**

* * *

**_

When she finished he took the vitamins and left ignoring her yell _–MY PHONE NUMBER IS 410-2180! CALL ME! –_ with a disgruntled look on his face. He hurriedly stepped into his car and drove away. When he turned to look at the store he saw the same cashier waving good-bye to him. He turned away and drove off not even sparing a glance back. There is no way he is going back to that store ever again. Atleast as long as she isn't there on workdays then he can send Naruto or Sakura when she feels better.

Sasuke was back to driving mindlessly. Even when he parked and saw the familiar silver mustang again he was still completely mindless. That is, of course, until he saw Sakura running out of her room without the pajama shirt on with Itachi after her holding a pink dress like a flag and screaming _–YOUR EYES WILL STAND OUT MORE-_ like a father and Sasuke ran towards them for some reason. Then Mikoto came in and nearly fell. There they were Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura chasing each other. Sasuke was chasing Itachi because he was holding his pajama shirt, Itachi was chasing Sakura because Itachi wanted her to wear a dress and Sakura was running because she didn't like the dress. Mikoto was about to sit down and watch the show when she saw a stain on Sasuke's shirt. Her motherly instincts kicked in and they told her that she needed to take care of that **goddamn stain**! So grabbing a Clorox Stain Remover out of nowhere, she chased Sasuke trying to squirt his shirt or something. Then to all of their surprise they were outside in the backyard. Sakura felt a breeze and shivered.

"You wouldn't be shivering if you had the dress on!" yelled Itachi.

"Hell shall freeze over before that happens!" argued Sakura.

"Damnit Itachi, you bastard, give me the shirt!" shouted Sasuke angrily.

"Sasuke-chan hold still I need to get that stain. And don't you dare say those words to your older brother! Do I need to put a bar of soap in that mouth?" nagged Mikoto.

They kept on chasing each other until Sasuke's favorite dogs came out and acted like guard dogs. Then they all screamed and ran towards the house.

"Itachi-senpai, carry Mikoto!"

"Sasuke help out Mother"

"Mother hold on I can't carry you when you're running"

"There's no way in hell that I'm stopping! Every soldier for themselves!"

When they got inside the house, Itachi slipped the dress onto Sakura, Sasuke got his pajama shirt and Mikoto got Sasuke's stain. Everyone besides Sakura was happy by the time they got to the living room.

"I should kick your ass" puffed out Sakura.

"You won't though or else Mother and I won't-"

"Itachi! Sakura, we are going out to the …uh…park. Yeah, park to …to … feed the ducks. Yeah! Quack! Quack! Heh, let's go Itachi!"

Mikoto took Itachi's hand while he was shouting –You better be wearing that dress when I get back! - and left. Sakura stared at Sasuke waiting for his hand to stop covering his mouth and sure enough he started laughing like a maniac. Sakura smacked him upside the head and started to wobble dangerously. Sasuke stopped laughing and took Sakura to her room to help her out of the dress. As soon as they got in Sakura collapsed into his arms making Sasuke's gut flip in a new way. He removed her dress and helped her put on the pajama shirt he rescued. When they were done Sasuke handed Sakura her vitamins and watched her slender neck swallow the chewed vitamin with water. After doing so Sakura began to feel and look healthier and she liked it. It had been a long time since she had felt that way and she wasn't going to let it go away. Although she still felt a little wobbly, everything but that was fine.

"So what are you going to wear for the movie?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, I don't know. A pair of jeans and a T-shirt, I guess. Nothing special really."

"Well hurry because they'll be here any minute" ushered Sasuke.

"Alright, alright already I get your point."

Sasuke turned to leave and waited outside her room. When she finished she opened the door and dragged her feet all the way to the living room lazily. She then dropped herself onto the couch. The doorbell rang and both of them cursed. _'They got here to damn early ' _thought Sasuke. Sasuke jogged to the door and opened it to see that Sai and the rest had gotten hear all except for Ino who was out shopping with her stepmother. They all went into the living room to find a blue screen and a remote but no sign of Sakura. He turned and saw Sai wasn't there either. Sasuke shrugged and put the movie in, they're just going to watch the movie later.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke left the room Sakura went to her room to get a blanket. She searched for a few minutes before feeling a pair of strong arms on her. She thought it was Sasuke and slapped his arm that only made them constrict. She gasped and felt herself being thrown onto the bed then the pressure of a warm body was on top of her. She pushed with her hands but they ended up tied by a tie. Sakura looked up and saw a face she didn't expect …Sai. Then with all her might, she kicked Sai off of her. This time Sai was the next to gasp. He growled then jumped on to her again and kissed her viciously. Sakura protested: moving her head side to side. She then felt her shirt being pulled up and a pair of hands on her flat stomach. She squirmed and was immediately slapped. She yelped much to Sai's delight and kissed her again. She felt her shirt being buttoned off and cried out only to have it muffled out by Sai's hand. Sai then started to kiss her neck and she kept on moving to the side. What the hell was Sai doing? Why is he doing this? Why is he being so forceful? Is this why she started to feel uneasy around him? She was astonished and angry that she couldn't get him off of her. Then she felt those forceful lips leave her neck and a pair of hands unbutton her pants. Then it occurred to her, he couldn't keep her quiet and pull her pants down at the same time. So she did what any other woman would have done… she screamed.

"Sasuke!" she screamed as loud as she could before getting slapped again.

"S-stop!" ordered Sakura between breaths.

"No" retorted Sai stubbornly and continued pulling down her pants.

* * *

Sasuke was in the living room watching the horror movie. Sakura would have loved it. It was gory and all sort of random ass people were being killed. They were related to the killer's sister though. Halloween 2 was what it was called and there were people who were hecka skank-ish. _Just like that annoying fangirl of and ex-girlfriend,_ thought Sasuke. Apparently the killer's name was Michael Myers and he wanted to see his sister or something. Too bad she keeps getting away. What type of person gets drunk, goes to a party, gets drunk even more then goes home with one of the two friends swishy like and leaves her other friend to have sex then killed by your own brother? Some girls are just plain stupid. Good thing he doesn't know many or he'd be killing them himself. Everything he said at the moment was what he heard and he wanted to see it for himself. In the beginning he just stayed calm until the killings happened that's when his eyes widened. He heard Hinata scream and hold onto both Naruto and Neji. Every guy was thinking it was awesome except for lee, who was screaming –wuss- and no one was happy about that. Then Sasuke noticed something. Sakura and Sai have been gone for a long time he wondered if they were ok. Sasuke was getting worried but shook it off and continued to watch the movie. After five minutes Sasuke heard someone scream and it wasn't from the movie.

"Sasuke!" he heard Sakura scream loud enough to wake up the heaviest of sleepers.

"Dude you better get to her before she comes for you 'cause then you'll be a dead boy and not a man since surprisingly you haven't gotten laid" advised Naruto not taking his eyes off the screen and wincing when Hinata's nails dug into his skin.

Sasuke kicked Naruto really hard on his shin and left smirking while Naruto cursed and was smacked by Neji –Hinata didn't like bad words. Then Sasuke remembered the tone in Sakura's scream. It almost sounded desperate, pleading even. Sasuke was really worried now and ran to her room. He hesitated then opened the door and nearly fell to his knees.

* * *

When Sasuke got there Sakura didn't know but she was pretty sure he was angry and astonished. Her pants and shirt were already off and Sai was working on her panties. Sakura looked at Sasuke and sent him a help-me look. Sasuke's face furrowed, he wasn't angry, he was furious and he was going to kick Sai's ass with great pleasure. Sai himself was only half naked. He only needed to take off his boxers and he would be Adam status. Sasuke went up to him and pulled him off of Sakura. He punched him then threw him to the other side of the room with a loud thump. He grabbed a long warm blanket and covered Sakura with it. The last thing he wanted Sakura to feel was exposed and weak again. He looked down and saw something he never thought he would see…. Sakura crying. She held onto him and cried into his neck. Sasuke didn't know what to do but put his arms around her and glared at Sai as he got up.

"There's no need to be so angry, Sasuke. You knew I was only after Sakura because of this." Replied Sai mockingly.

Sakura tensed "Shut up. I thought you were going to weasel into her trust then break it like all those other girls. Remember Kin? It took her two whole weeks to get over you breaking her trust. Same as Sasame Haruna even though I never knew her I'm pretty sure she was the girl whose cousin you ended up putting in jail." Reminded Sasuke furiously.

"Ah, so you remember."

"Of course I do. Now leave my house and I never want to see your face around her at all or I'll make things even worse for your face"

"Too late my foolish little otouto I'm going to be the one to kick his ass," remarked Itachi stubbornly with a look that could kill.

Sakura turned away from Sasuke's neck "Itachi-senpai?"

Itachi turned to her and smiled gently "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll make sure this bastard regrets what he's done. The first time is worse enough"

_The first time? What does that mean? _Thought Sasuke.

"Itachi-senpai, don't kill him" pleaded Sakura.

"I won't promise," Itachi turned to Sasuke seriously "Take her to your room and comfort her while I take care of this bitch"

Sasuke nodded "Just let me have a go at him, too."

Itachi nodded and before Sakura and Sasuke left they heard Sai say, "I was the one with Madara." Sakura tensed again and when they got to Sasuke's room and locked it she cried into his shoulder and he just held her. After she cried it all off he told her he'd be back. First he went to Sakura's room to get her some new clothes since, the other ones might disgust her. When he finished and turned to Sai he saw him in the fettle position as Itachi was on top, punching him. Sasuke walked over and kicked Sai square in the face before leaving Itachi to his business. He knocked before entering. Much to Sakura's relief, Sasuke got her new clothing. She thanked him and reached for them. Sasuke went into the bathroom when she started to put the clothes on and she was deeply grateful. When she finished she called his name. He came out and hugged her immediately, apologizing for not being there earlier.

Sasuke pulled back and told Sakura he had to go tell the others to leave so she could be alone. Sakura nodded glumly and Sasuke went to dismiss them. She sat down on his bed after he left and thought. _'I was the one with Madara'_ was enough to convince her that they had found her. She was sad and nervous. If they came after her she didn't want her friends to get caught in it. Maybe Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Hinata and Tenten since most of them had training but no one else. If Sai was involved with Madara and he was with him when Madara …then he was apart of it since she was thirteen. Itachi was apart of his gang too, but only because he was a spy. Mikoto knew about her past and so did Naruto and Itachi. Heck maybe even Neji and Hinata. Lord only knew. But she knew that she had to go back to training even though she didn't want to join yet. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone walking into the room but it wasn't just Sasuke it was Naruto, too. Sakura sighed and knew what she had to do. She explained every traumatizing detail about what Sai did and it took both Sakura and Sasuke to keep him from beating him to a pulp.

"Don't dobe. Itachi already has him looking like a human grape." Informed Sasuke.

"Well then I'm just going to have him look like a pomegranate then don't I?" asked Naruto stubbornly.

"Please Naruto don't" pleaded Sakura.

Naruto hesitated and agreed "Ok but is there anything I can do?" Sakura shook her head and Naruto turned to me, "Take care of her" Sasuke nodded and he left.

"Thank you Sasuke for helping me" thanked Sakura.

Sasuke shook his head "All I did was hurt him and cover you that was nothing."

Sakura smiled to Sasuke's surprise and replied, "Who knew an egotistic guy like you could be modest"

Sasuke smiled. Sakura still had the strength to joke around and he was happy about that. He pulled the sheets and motioned Sakura to lie down. When she did Sasuke turned to leave but someone's hand grabbed his wrist. It was Sakura's.

"Don't leave me please. I don't want to be alone," begged Sakura.

Sasuke nodded and lay next to Sakura and she lay between his arm and chest. Sasuke was surprised by how close she was to him. To think that she did this because she felt exposed. If Sasuke had to he would hold her till the end of time. Of course Sasuke wasn't that much of a gentleman, he was having perverted thoughts but pushed them away immediately. Then he remembered what he wanted to ask Sakura and turned to see her sleeping. At first he contemplated about waking her up but then didn't since this was the first time he actually got to see her face close up. She also looked so relaxed and innocent that he didn't want to ruin that. Sasuke just had to ask Sakura later when she was emotionally ready for the questions he was going to ask.

* * *

_**Wow who knew Sai had it in him to do that? The bastard! I want to meet the person who made him do that so I can kick their ass! Oh, wait that's me. Woopsie! Heh, I never said that. I wonder if it's okay to do that without their consent. And for those of you girls who's monthly friend is over then be sure to eat bananas. Okay ja ne.**_

_**Naruto: Hiya everybody! Good news, I'm not going to die!**_

_**Hinata: Gomenesai Naruto-kun I didn't mean to get you in trouble.**_

_**Naruto: That's fine Hinata-chan. You wanna have ramen with me?**_

_**Hinata: Um...y-yeah s-sure**_

_**Naruto: To ramen! –Whoosh-**_

_**Hinata: (Voice fading away) Be sure to R&R **_


	12. A Blonde DrPhil in the House?

Toy Not To Be Used

Chapter 12

_**Well it seems Sasuke and Sakura have had a disturbing memory together.**_

_**Sasuke: Quite a sight to be seen really**_

_**Ignoring that, they might end up on good terms this time. Just think about it. Nah, then where would all the fun be (evil snicker) think about all the things that could possibly happen. Whoa, getting out of hand here, back to the subject. Oh, yes well how about them getting on good terms. Is it possible for them to get along with eachother better or will it maximize it a bit? Read to find out and if you don't you know what will happen.**_

_**Sakura & Naruto: Rose-chan doesn't own **__**Naruto**__**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke woke up the next morning to have Sakura sprawled on top of him giving him dirty thoughts of what to do. He resrained himself from doing any of it and awkwardly shifted her off then turned to his side to look at her. To think last night she asked him to sleep with her. Sasuke picked up a misplaced pink lock and tucked it behind her ear. How carefree and innocent she looked just sleeping but when she's awake it's as if all of life's burdens have been placed on her shoulders. It reminded him that awful things existed in this world especially in her eyes. Those eyes, oh god those eyes, how those eyes pierced him with pain like a spear. Not that he would admit that of course, just that it made him feel that way. Never in his life did he think a woman could posses a stare that knowing and in pain. The fact that she was like this, but surrounded with friends and parents who love her yet still was the way she was, confused him. How did she end up like this? What did she lose? A pet? He never really kept up-to-date with other people's parents so he wouldn't know if Sakura had siblings and he sure as hell didn't want to meet her brother. Sasuke turned away and stared up the ceiling. Come to think of it, why was he the way he was? Nothing happened to his family yet atleast not to his mother, father or brother. Maybe he was just the oddball of the family like Aunt Kagura said.

_-Flashback- (Whoosh! XD)_

_Sasuke was riding down the street in his sixty-four*, talking to bitches, slapping hoes __**(In the face, not anywhere inappropriate and most likely Karin is one of them) **__but only the ones who deserve it __**(*cough* Karin *cough*)**__. He couldn't go around slapping people. He was only sixteen and he didn't want to end up put in jail for acting like a troublemaker by his dad –again. Now he was on his way to a family reunion to play kiss ass to his entire family. He hated when he had to do that because to him it was like lying to them and most of them he barely even knew. The Uchiha men don't become other people's friends like it was an ordinary thing. They tended to get distant and it took unique people to get them to open up much less care about them. Sure when they had girlfriends they'd just think 'Oh looks like I got another one' but when they meet __**the one**__ they don't ever want to give them up. His father was even protective of his mother around his grandfather, for god's sake! Sasuke didn't really think that. A girl was a girl until she lost her innocence that's when a person knows who is the one or not._

_ Of course some woman or girls are stupid enough to do it over again until they basically turn into a slut. Then there are the sensible girls that- never mind Sasuke didn't want to think about it anymore it made him feel like a bastard. As he drove into the garage, he already noticed that his Aunt Kagura and her cheating-bastard-of-a-husband were there. His Aunt Kagura was just like his mother except more rebellious and never thought much of anything. She had short black hair, black eyes and always wore the most formal clothing unless it had to do with parties. Her eyes had that red-tint to it whenever she was angry like every other Uchiha but that didn't matter at all in the clan. You had to be rich, successful and have an obedient wife to be accepted, at least in the clan's eyes they had to be but in family gatherings it was imperative that the wives got their relaxation on. He never really understood why and very few married outside the Uchiha name. He opened his door and was greeted by every person either by a squeeze of the forearm or with a smile and hug. He got one from everybody but Aunt Kagura. He looked at her questionably and walked forward to hug her. After doing so she grabbed his shoulder lightly and he turned. She seemed to be looking intently at him and it shook him a little._

"_You are very different Sasuke" she replied her black eyes shimmering with awe and discovery._

"_Huh?" was all Sasuke could say. What was wrong with her? Was he that much of a zebra from the rest?_

"_You never seem to act like a Uchiha around your friends"_

"_So?"_

"_You question your Uchiha ways aswell"_

"_I never-_

"_You don't have to lie I can see it in your eyes"_

"…"

"_Sasuke you are the oddball of the family. You may seem to have the attitude and habits but somewhere in yourself is something else no Uchiha man can be. You decide what to do with it"_

_**Damnit! Just when it was getting interesting!**_

_**(Oh shut up and get on with the story)**_

_**Shut up!**_

Sasuke just couldn't shake the feeling that she knew something. Later on well his father didn't realize what he had until lost. Sasuke was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Sakura was awake…since five minutes ago. When he did finally notice him her she looked at him worriedly. Worried. Oh Kami, she was actually worried! He suppressed the feeling to scream victoriously and smile like an idiot but then he thought of Naruto and that thought immediately died. So without even asking her why she felt that way, he got up and went into the kitchen. Moments later she was in the kitchen dragging her heels and started to sniffle. That got his attention. He turned and saw Sakura still had a runny nose; her button nose pink as a rose. He nearly chuckled if not for the fact that she was glaring at him.

"What?" asked Sasuke curiously?

"You forgot to give me my vitamins," she scolded.

"Sorry"

"It's fine"

"So…"

"So?"

"Well… are you ok?"

"Course"

"Sure?"

"Yes"

"Absolutely?"

"Yes"

"Positive?"

"Yeah!"

"You sure-"

"God damnit, Sasuke! I'm sure as hell I'm ok!"

"Hn."

Everything went quiet after that and Sasuke felt uncomfortable. Not good. He wasn't supposed to feel uncomfortable Sakura was. Sasuke sighed and went on making breakfast while he told Sakura where the pills were.

"It's on the table!" shouted Sasuke from the kitchen.

"Which one?" shouted Sakura back.

"The big one!"

"They're all big!"

"The one in the living room"

"Which one?"

"The red one"

"Damnit Sasuke they're all different shades. Just tell me where the table is!" shouted an annoyed Sakura.

"The one in the middle"

"They're all in the middle!"

"The darkest one"

"Fuck Sasuke! You could have said that the first time!"

"And ruin our game? I don't think so"

"Asscheek!"

"Then why don't you slap me?" asked Sasuke pervertedly.

"Sasuke" remarked Sakura gloomily.

"I'm sorry. Shit I nearly forgot about last night"

"It's fine," replied Sakura unusually soberly.

"Um… how about we go out with Itachi to go quad racing with him and that bitch Mia?"

"Ok"

"Here are your pancakes"

"Thanks"

"So?"

"Hm?"

"Ah."

"Rawr."

Sasuke sighed. Now that Sakura got into this state of depression he didn't know how to get her out. In fact, he didn't even know at all how to get her into depression until now but he knew someone could, a certain blonde with blue eyes. So when Sakura finished her pancakes he took her to the direction of the blonde's home. He was going to take her kicking and screaming with pajamas or not.

* * *

A certain blonde was lying in their room and was extremely tired but it wasn't much of a surprise since their energy went kaput. The blonde was thinking about Sakura and Sasuke. How they seemed distressed and Sakura traumatized –again. The blonde never thought that they would see those eyes again considering how Sakura tried to hide it. Things were just getting worse and worse. First, Sakura getting attacked by rapists, nearly bleeding to death, her home destroyed, molested by Sai, it's as if the whole world is against her. It shook the blonde to the very core. Who would want to hurt someone who has already gone through enough? If the blonde had it their way people who hurt Sakura would have a tombstone made. _Alright enough,_ thought the blonde, _think of something funny. Play on words would be funny. How about Ida Poisonberry_ _= I ate a poison berry. Hahahaha that was funny lets think of another one. How about Mary Decanon = married a canon. Ha-ha! That was funnier! Oh wait is that the doorbell? Might as well get it._So the blonde got up and opened the door to see Sasuke and Sakura. The blonde raised an eyebrow. Sakura looked way beyond pissed and her hair looked like she just came out of bed. In fact, she still had her pajamas on. Then there was Sasuke; he looked like he just survived a cougar attack. He radiated of victory but it didn't show on his face. His neat clean clothes looked bunched and tangled in a way and his hair was ruffled to look like it never had a chicken's ass, which would disappoint Sasuke heavily.

"Naruto let us in," commanded Sasuke.

_**Sorry but I had to leave you guessing between Naruto and Ino. It was surprising though that Naruto had smart thoughts sometimes. There's some scary shit going on in there. Especially when he's at the hot springs that's when things get crazy! Trust me you don't want to go in there.**_

_**(My mind isn't that bad! If Ero-sennin were still alive he'd be proud!)**_

_**You and your perverted thoughts I swear. Sometimes I mistake you for Jiraiya and that takes a lot.**_

_**(Hmph. Whatever Ero-sennin still believes in me and in making peace for the whole-)**_

_**Ok we'll get on to that when we focus on the ninja lives but not now. Back to the story!**_

"You know Sasuke it won't help if you scream. Try saying please" nagged Naruto.

Sasuke snorted and Sakura giggled. Despite the fact that Sakura was slightly depressed she still laughed whenever someone mocked Sasuke. Sasuke replied, "This doesn't have to do with me"

"Oh? And who might it be about?" asked Naruto teasingly like it was the most absurd thing he'd heard.

Sasuke's voice became serious, "It's about Sakura"

Naruto's face flexed, "Alright get in"

Sasuke and Sakura walked in. Sakura was agitated, Sasuke was determined and Naruto was worried. Each male wanted to help the female even if it cost him his reputation or life.

Naruto turned "Sasuke you wait here while me and Sakura talk in my room"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed "Alright"

Sakura and Naruto walked into his room and locked the door. Naruto turned to Sakura, "Ok what's wrong?"

Sakura sighed. "Nothing's wrong"

"Sakura is it about yesterday?"

"Well..."

"Ok now tell me what's wrong"

Sakura hesitated, "Well you see Sai said that he was with Madara when he… well you know and that got me thinking. You know how your parents are head of the Uzumaki Private Investigation Company?"

"Yeah"

"What's their cell-phone number?"

"They call you. You don't call them but you have to leave their secretaries a message and why in order for them to call you"

"Damnit"

"Well we could go to the house"

"Don't they have security there?" asked Sakura.

"Hell no! My parents would throw a fit before that happened!" laughed Naruto.

Sakura chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I could give them a surprise visit"

"What about me?", pouted Naruto.

"I need to do this alone"

"But I want to see my parents too!"

"Alright, I presume you have some questions and want to help me too?" Naruto nodded vigorously. Sakura sighed, "Alright then"

"YAY!"

"Wait a minute I'm the one who's supposed to be happy not you!"

"Alright so what else is wrong?"

"I'll tell you as long as you don't go on my ass!"

Naruto crossed his legs over eachother, rested his head on his palm and gave her a pretend-to-be-professional look then spoke in a calm mono-tone voice, "So Sakura-chan what can I do for you today?"

Sakura laughed loudly. Naruto beamed. He actually made her laugh while she was depressed, a new accomplishment in his book. Sakura looked happy to laugh, too. She was happy she could finally laugh from the heart. To think she would never do that back when she was younger because of her parents. She told Mikoto about how she wasn't with her parent but she never explained to her why. The thing was she didn't want to break her gentle heart about her dear, dear friend since childhood. Itachi knew and he didn't object from keeping it a secret. It seemed he wanted to keep everything secret lately. He had his reasons. Her parents were working on a case that involved the Akatski and he clearly didn't want his mother to know he was working undercover there. His father knew and was shining with pride but his mother was totally unaware of anything except for the fact that it involved Sakura, which didn't make her happy at all. She looked at Naruto who was still laughing like an idiot. Sakura smiled. How she would have survived without Naruto if he weren't there for her when she needed him Sakura would have killed herself. Itachi might have done something but lord knows what. One thing was for certain; if Sakura was going to confront Madara she wouldn't bring Naruto into it. Naruto stopped laughing and looked at her curiously. Sakura smiled lightly and shook her head signaling that she wasn't going to tell him. Naruto sighed and smiled wearily then spoke, "So are you going to tell me or not?"

Sakura looked up at him. All of a sudden tension had gone up even though she anticipated it, it still felt it was going to suffocate them. Sakura sighed, "Well first off… it's Sasuke."

Naruto looked confused, "Why?"

"I have a feeling that he's going to find out," answered Sakura nervously.

"How? He hasn't had one reason to snoop" assured Naruto.

"You don't know how wrong you are," said Sakura placing her face in her hands.

"Oh, come on. Well if there is a reason shouldn't you tell him?" Sakura's head shot up and she looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Was he suggesting that she allow Sasuke into her life completely? That would never happen and he knew it. If she were to allow Sasuke into her life then Danzo and the Elders would have a certain Uchiha do something gruesome and she didn't want that. It seemed Naruto wasn't aware of her looked and added, "Just think about it Sakura. He has every right as much as I do."

"Yes, but can I trust him?" asked Sakura seriously.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke isn't the type to gossip. Hell if he even heard a rumor he'd act like it was the stupidest thing in the world he ever heard!" yelled Naruto flailing his arms around.

Sakura squeezed the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes tight in stress. How could she let Sasuke know when she already had enough problems to deal with? Life was going to get… how did Shikamaru say it? Troublesome? She sighed, "I'll think about it but I'm not leaning towards it in fact quite the opposite."

"Well as long as you think about it then it's fine."

Sakura walked out of the room to see Sasuke being practicaly attacked by two kids. She laughed and went to help him out. Then Naruto came out and shouted "Konohamaru! Moegi! Get off of Teme!"

"Awww, but we want to play Police with him!" whined Konohamaru.

"Yeah! Me and Konohamaru are going to be the cops and he's going to be the criminal," informed Moegi.

"Konohamaru. Moegi. You two are seventeen aren't you too old for this already?" asked Sakura naggily.

"Noooo!" they replied.

"Alright you two go on now shoo! I have more important things to deal with" shooed Naruto while making a motion with his hand as if saying 'Go before I get angry'. Since Moegi and Konohamaru have never seen him angry they didn't want to take the chance now. They practically climbed on top of eachother to leave. It was very weird to see someone run from Naruto that both Sakura and Sasuke wore a shocked expression for what seemed like hours. Naruto smiled widely, "What too hard to believe?"

"How the hell is someone supposed to be afraid of a scardy cat like you?" Sasuke asked in confusion and disbelief.

"What relying on name calling now Sasuke?" Naruto remarked proudly.

"Naruto, what have you done to them?" Sakura was extremely surprised to see that Konohamaru and Moegi ran off like their lives depended on it.

"Oh that's easy I showed them pictures of what happens when I don't get what I want like ramen."

Sasuke and Sakura shivered visibly. They both have suffered the event of naruto's extreme tantrums. Sakura could usually calm him down but when it to his ramen it was undeniable hell. He'd throw stuff, scream, stomp his feet, cry, whine, beg, and –if there was a guy in the room- would punch someone. Yeah real mature like, right? Some day Sakura was going to take him to a '' and have him find his inner… teen but it would take a miracle to make him that way. Sakura sighed. It wouldn't work and she knew it. There's no way to break Naruto. Well maybe nothing she or Sasuke can do but maybe someone else, Sakura smiled evilly and rubbed her hands together, and she knew exactly who to ask. Unaware of the fact that she was being watched Sasuke and Naruto were watching her with fear in their eyes.

* * *

_**Well here it is and I hope you liked it. I know it sucks and I didn't add enough details in it but hey I was making this while I was in the mood to make a different kind of story. Pushing that aside, let's talk poetry. Should I make a story of Sasusaku in poem form but with no rhyming (It'll be kinda like a Lean Hawkins book) and you never know how it will turn out. Of course, I'm just saying it might not even happen. Well see you next time.**_

_**XxBlackblossomxX**_


End file.
